


Adventures with the Winchesters

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: #AWTW Season 1 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Drinking, F/M, Gen, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: It's been five years since you, Dean, Sam and Jessica have locked down everything, getting rid of heaven and hell and all the creatures it possesses. When your little five your Charles Gabriel finds about the things that go bump in the night, you give him story time and tell him the stories about how you and your husband (Dean) met and life and all that jazz.This story is told as if Jessica and Mary never died, so that means that John doesn't sell his soul for Dean, and all the ones we love along the way in Supernatural don't die. The twist is, you still hunt the supernatural, trying to get the one that got away.Yellow eyes.THIS WILL NOT BE IN ORDER.





	1. 5 Years of No Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes: Pilot's Pilot

“Happy anniversary baby.” Dean muttered.

He had pulled you from a dream quickly, running his fingers gingerly through your hair.

“Oh come on, that was a good dream.” you whined. Dean rolled you to your back, and soon his reason for waking you, were evident. “Oh, hello. This is a very good wakeup call.”

"Oh I know. I have been itching to do it, but. We can’t.”

You growl, but pull him tighter to your body, wrapping your legs around his waist. “And why can’t we do that?”

“Well, we’ve got to get the kid to school, and I have to pick up Sam and Jess at the airport, and you’re meeting up at the bus station to pick up Cas. Besides, you need your food.”

You run your fingers through the mess of bed head, and kiss his face. “Five years. I can’t believe it’s been five years.”

“Five of the best years ever. I never thought I’d get the apple - pie life. That we’d get it.”

And you did get that.

After meeting Dean, Sam and Cas you spent almost fifteen years hunting by their side. After Dean had convinced you to find Sam, and in turn search for John, you didn’t really want to leave - and Dean didn’t want you to either.

At first it was a silent agreement between you and your green - eyed hunter.

Stress relief and friendship.

But then almost twenty years later, you got the chance to lock down everything. Sending Angels back to heaven, and send the monsters and demons back to their rightful places.

You were surprised when the chance arrived that you almost didn’t take it. But when you had the chance to lock it down forever, you were happy to oblige.

Then the silent agreement turned into something more. Lingering touches meant more, and soon the arrangement of stress relief and friendship was long forgotten.

You had fallen in love with your best friend.

You run your fingers through Dean’s hair, giving his scalp a light scratch. He lets out a satisfied groan as you sit up. “Happy anniversary love, although it’s not our wedding anniversary. So, did I miss something? An important day?”

“Five years. Five years to the day, five years of being monster free. Five years since we hunted.”

You think carefully, and remember. It’s close to Halloween. But this time, you don’t have to hate Halloween. Now you can take your son trick - or - treating.

Even better, you could take the time to go to California to watch Sam walk at his graduation with Jess and their little family, and Sam could become a lawyer, like it should’ve been. Sam was able to have a little family.

Cas, even though he had lost all immortality, could live his life as a human, with all the consequences, choices and free will.

You could even have a child. Something both you and Dean had never imagined would happen. Not in this lifetime or the next.

You shake your head, “five years. That’s amazing. Where has the time gone?”

“Who knows, but I know that we are out of time right now. Uh, I’ll take the van to drop off Charlie at school, and pick up Sam, Jess and the kids. Take the impala to pick up Cas, and get food for the barbeque.”

“Barbeque? What barbeque?” In the few seconds it’s taken him to plan the morning, you’ve gotten to the closet.

“The barbeque we’re going to have while Sam and Cas and Garth are here.”

You freeze, slowly pulling your sports bra on, and then a shirt over that. “Garth? Are you sure?”

“He’s family, and we still need to treat him that way.”

“But he’s. He’s a monster Dean. I thought we agreed to a monster free house.”

He groans, not wanting to have the conversation. Again.

“Babe. Please.”

“Let’s talk about this later Dean. I need to go pick up Cas.”

You grab your set of keys to the impala and quickly run out. Charlie, your five year old has helped himself to cereal, and had barely made it to the tabel with his over flowing bowl of milk.

“Mommy! I did it all by myself.”

You look to the mess on the floor behind the counter. Dean was gonna flip. “Oh, good job baby.”

“Where are you going momma?” he smiled, shoving a mouthful of frosted flakes in his mouth.

“I’m going to the bus station to pick up Uncle Cas, and dad will be going to the airport to pick up Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess and your cousins after he takes you to school.”

“UNCLE SAM IS COMING? AUNT JESS! COUSINS?” he shrieked excitedly. “AND UNCLE CAS? HERE?”

You looked down to see the loving green eyes Dean had given him and the cute little dimples on his cheeks from you.

You mess up his hair and smile. “Yes of course handsome. I bet if you ask dad, maybe Uncle Sam and Uncle Cas can pick you up today after school and maybe they might take you for ice cream or something?”

You give him a smile and through his mouth full of food, you can discern, ‘no, I think I’d ask for pie.’ He was definitely his father’s son.

You ruffle his hear once more and give him a kiss on the cheek, and run out of the house, your dog following behind. Once your beast of dog - a larger than usual German Shepherd - was content in the back seat, you peeled out, hoping you wouldn’t make your friend wait too long.

* * *

“Oh my god! Cas, I’m so sorry.” you all but leap into his arms for a hug, and he quickly went from rigid to relaxed in a few seconds. Even though he was human, he still looked the same. He still wore the same navy blue suit and even the same tan trench coat.

“I’m fine. I wasn’t waiting long (Y/N).” He squeezes you tightly in his arms and you smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“So, I guess we’re having a barbeque. You get to come grocery shopping with me.”

He gives you a half happy, half terrorized smile but he opens the door to the imapala and helps you in.

Humanity was good on him, he was such a gentleman. Some day he’d find someone, you thought to yourself.

The engine rumbles to life as you turn the key, and you drive off.

* * *

**Dean’s Point of View…**

“So, how is it with the wife?” Sam asks as you both walk to the van. Sam chuckles at the site of your Blue minivan and shakes his head. Jess admonishes him in the background.

“Well, she’s a little upset that I may have mentioned Garth is joining us.”

“You knew she’d be mad.” Jess replies. She shakes her head and puts the seat to their little girl down - Alaina - and folds her arm. “You know the rule that you guys made. We did too.”

“I do, but he still is family. And he has kept his nose clean. It’s a miracle he wasn’t shot down to purgatory.” you reply. Sam tosses his suitcase in the back, and helps buckle the carseat and their oldest - Johnny - before getting in the front seat.

“We are family to Garth, that’ll never change, but she’s your wife, and you promised a monster free house. You have to understand why she’s upset.” Jess lets the buckle click and leans back.

You smile at your sister in law. “Look at you. Acting all logical and stuff. I thought that was for the lawyer. Sis.”

“I’m serious Dean. I was there when you made that promise. You need to follow through, especially because of Charlie. I know you can’t go back now, but you may be sleeping on the couch, or out in the dog house with that mutt of yours.” Sam laughs as he looks down to his phone. “Seriously, a dog in baby?”

“What are you talking about?” You ask.

“The dog. You let a dog in baby? Cas sent me a picture.”

“Hey, if you want to stay on (Y/N)’s good side, the dog is family. She’s the one that picked it. Not Charlie. So yes, the dog is allowed in Baby.” You clear your throat, trying to ease the awkward tension between you and your brother. Aside from watching him graduate, and when Charlie was born, it had been a while since you had seen him, and it was easier to talk with Jess. “So, how’s life in California?”

“Good. Plenty of jobs, Jess can stay at home. We’re comfortable. How about Sioux Falls? I heard Jody brought you on at the station? I thought you were working at that garage that Bobby opened a while back.”

You nod quickly. “Yeah, who’d have thought? Me going from a law breaker to a law enforcer?”

“Yeah, that doesn’t fit much.” Sam laughs with you. “Mechanic, yes, cop no.”

“Bobby and Ellen sold the garage. When they aren’t traveling, they stay with us.”

“Okay Dean, in all seriousness, besides this little “Garth” issue, are you two okay?”  
  
“Never better. It’s great. We’re like any couple. We have issues. But we’re still in love. Don’t get me wrong.”  
  
“I’m sensing a big but…” Jess replies. You turn out off the main drag of the airport and merge into the oncoming traffic.  
  
“But sometimes I get really antsy. This police job isn’t always enough. It was like.”  
  
“You were bred to hunt monsters?” Sam asks quietly.  
  
“Yeah. It’s hard to believe it’s been five years to the day since we shut it all down. There was a time when I thought we’d never get that, and here I am now. I have it, and I’m not sure what to do with it.” you rub the back of your neck and lean your arm against the window.  
  
“Domestic Dean. You aren’t too shabby as a soccer dad, driving a mini van.” Jess retorts with a  giggle.  
  
“No Dean, she has a point. You aren’t bad as a domestic dad.”  
  
“Shut up.” you growl. You shake your head and chuckle, cranking up the rock music. (Y/N) always had it preset to the familiar rock ballads you both loved. The ones you both loved, and knew Sam hated. “Bitch…”  
  
Sam laughs and shakes his head too. “Jerk.”


	2. Party On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pilot's Pilot EP 2

Every thing was in full motion as Dean returned later with Sam and Jess and the two kids in tow. Cas was mowing the lawn - he had wanted to do the human thing and help out before the barbeque - and he thought it was the human thing to do. 

You were inside baking an apple pie, the one you had promised for Dean a few weeks ago. You carefully peel at the apple in hand until it’s to your liking and you slice and place it in a pattern. 

Two arms snake around your waist and pull you close.

“There’s my favorite sister in law.” Sam chuckled, giving you a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey Sam.” you mutter. You drop the apples in your hand, in a bowl and turn to give him a proper hug. You can see your husband reaching in to the bowl of apples and you swat him away. 

“Get out of there, that’s for tonight.” you chide. You kiss Sam on the cheek and walk to the sink to wash your hands. The second your hands are dry you rush to Jess to give her a long overdue hug.

“You seriously got Cas to mow the lawn?” Dean asked walking to the sink. He pushes you into the counter and kisses your shoulder. 

“Well, I was going to make you do it, and he offered. He said he needed to do more human things.” You turn to Dean and put your hands on his chest. “So, I’ve called the school. I’ve pulled Charlie out early, and told them that his uncles are going to pick him up early. I think it might be good that they take him to get something for lunch while we have a little talk. Jess, you know where your room is.”

“Uh oh, you are in trouble Dean.” Sam laughs with his wife and shakes his head. You throw the keys to the impala at him and he catches them with ease. You add an eye roll and shake your head. “Okay, we’ll be back later. Give you some time to throw things, hug and make up.”

You stay in a comfortable silence as Sam and Cas make their way outside to the impala, little Johnny in tow. Jess walks out of the room quickly, clutching Alaina to her chest. Once the noise of the engine dies away, you turn to Dean.

“You know why I’m uncomfortable around Garth.”

“What, is it that he flirts with you?” Dean asks, trying to make a joke. He knows what you’re going to say. 

“Yes, besides that, the fact that I got a gnarly bite from him. This ain’t a love bite, and it wasn’t from you Dean.” You point to the mouth - like scar at the base of your neck, a courtesy gift from someone who was once your friend. “Need I also remind you, I was six months pregnant with your son? I could’ve been changed and it could’ve jeopardized our baby.”

Dean took the verbal lashing like a pro. He just stands there, arms around you waiting. Listening.

“Also, why didn’t you tell me before? Why did you spring this on me?” You sigh and lean back, pulling out of his grasp. “I mean what happened? We always talk to each other.”

“Because I knew what you’d say. He’s lonely. After closing things down took his wife to purgatory. You know how it’s been babe.”

“Yeah I do, but it doesn’t still doesn’t change things. I feel for him. When I lost you all those times, I was heart broken, but I didn’t go trying to eat someone’s heart out afterwards. There are going to be kids here. I don’t want anything happen.”

“He’s straight. He’s eating animal hearts. Since he bit you, he hasn’t touched a human.”

“Dean. I don’t know.” you sigh and sit down at the table. You put the mug to your lips, and nurse your cup of hot cider.

“Please tell me. What happened to us?” He sits in front of you, and grasps your hands. “You used to be this fearless hunter. Now a scrawny guy like Garth scares you?”

“It’s been five years since I’ve hunted Dean. Not to mention the fact that he bit me. I’m one to hold a grudge. You know me. I’ve been with you guys, and I’ve held many grudges over your heads. But first and foremost, I’m a mom, and our little guy comes first. Always.”

“I know. He’s family though, but family doesn’t end in blood. You’ve learned that. You’ve recited that to me many times to get my ass into gear. What’s changed?”

“I don’t know. Me I guess.”

“Are you upset with me? Have things changed between you and me?” he asks, a sad look in his eyes.

There we go again. You thought to yourself. The perfect husband insecure about your insecurities.

You let go of your cup and pull his hands closer to you. Your lips touch in a soft kiss that quickly gets heated.

“No baby. Nothing is wrong with us. At all. I’ve bagged the hottest baby daddy on the block.” 

He smiles and kisses your knuckles a few times. “Then what is it baby?” 

“I just need to not live in constant fear that someone is going to do something to us or something is going to happen.” 

“You know I would never let anything happen to you. Or Charlie. You two are my first priority.” 

“I know. I know. I. I just don’t want him to have the life that we had.” you reply. Dean pulls at your arm until you’ve stood and walked around the table to his lap. 

You straddle the chair and look in to his eyes, cupping his cheeks with both hands. You give him a kiss, pulling at his plump lower lip with your teeth. 

He groans and pulls you tighter to him, making you letting go of his lip. “Well, I do like to give credit to that life for a little bit of our life. We did meet. I got the hottest baby momma on the block.” You give a scowl when he says that. For some reason it isn’t as alluring when he says it. 

“What?” he laughs. “It’s true. I’ve got the hottest soccer mom on the block.” 

“Oh god. Shut up.”

“Babe, I’m being serious.”

You give a sigh and nod. “Yeah I know that’s how we met each other, and yeah there were some good times, but there were also a lot of bad memories. I don’t want to drag him down. I know you wouldn’t want to drag him down either.”

“You know what we need?”

“A vacation?” you smirk, putting your head on his chest. You can feel the rumble of his laugh through your ear as you place your head on his chest. “I mean Disneyland sounds enticing.”

“It does sound enticing, but you know we never really got that honeymoon. And I didn’t give you the wedding that you deserve.” he says kissing your forehead.

“No, I’m just happy I didn’t have to drag you to the altar. After all these years Dean.”

Dean drags his knuckles delicately over your cheek, the metal of his gold wedding band catching your skin. You grasp his hand and kiss the band for emphasis.

“Are you feeling better? At all?” he asks, slowly and cautiously gauging whether or not you wanted to talk about it.

You sigh and kiss his fingers before looking up to him. “No. But I’ll survive. He is famliy after all. But every family has that one person.”

He laughs and locks his fingers in yours. “If it becomes a problem, and it gets to the point I will deal with it.”

“Really?” you ask, putting your forehead to his. You give him a kiss and put your arms around his neck.

“Really. If it gets to that, I don’t want anything to happen to Charlie, or you.You two are my first priority.

You give him one more kiss before standing up, out of his grasp. 

"Go start the barbeque.” you smile.

Soon the back yard had been finished, Dean was stoking the barbeque, and little kids were running around busily.

Jody, along with Donna and a few friends you had made on the block had started helping fix fruits and veggies. Jess, between attending to her little baby and meeting all new people - decided to help with clean up. Dean laughed with the other fathers as you all watched on as the children played with your little dog - a mutt-like mixed breed you found at the dog shelter. You look on as Dean visits; the dad next to him says something, producing a deep-from-the-belly laugh.

“He looks happy.” Jody smiles, looking at you watching your husband.

“I know. I’m so happy he’s happy. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a smile on his face. He’s been through a lot.”

“You both have been through the ringer. The things I’ve seen you go through in the decade or so I knew you before everything went down. I still can’t imagine. I envy you two.”

You laugh and take a swig of your beer. “Our lives are nothing to be envied. Now Lela Sudowski,” you point to the blonde flirting with the group of men, your husband included. “I envy her. No worries. The girl doesn’t even know how to change a tire.”

“Do you? I mean, your husband has rebuilt that impala more times than I even know.”

“I’ve got that camaro in the back in the old garage. I think I’ve fixed her up more than Dean’s fixed up the impala. I envy her life. I know that eveything I’ve been through is something that I can take with me in this life, but I wish I could’ve had it easy for once. Didn’t have to get my hands so dirty, ya know?”

“Yeah. That’s why I think Dean’s gonna make a great sheriff. I need to take a step back.”

You look to the group of men, and at your husband. He stands proudly by the grill as he jokes with his friends, visiting calmly with his brother and Cas.

The years of tension and worry had lifted off his face, and the Dean you knew before, was no longer the Dean in front of you. Although you loved Dean, no matter the trouble he felt or was in, you still loved him.

But to see his face carefree and visible with only child - related exhaust did your heart good.

Charlie ran around the yard like a maniac with Johnny and Samson your dog, and all seemed right in the world.

“Excuse me Jody, Donna. I’ll be right back.” you smile. All you wanted to do was hold on to your husband.

You wanted to forget about your minor melt down and you wanted to enjoy everything, even if you were scared out of your mind.

You take a plate of steaks out with you, and walk over to Dean, the group of men and that blonde disperse quickly.

“Hello Mrs. Winchester. You can sure part the crowds quickly.”

“It’s a part of my charm. Here’s some more meat.”

"What’s got you so happy?” he asks smiling. 

“Oh us. This. We get this finally.” you wrap your arms around him, balancing the plate of meat behind him perfectly. “I love you Dean Winchester.” 

He mutters an I love you in your hair. 

The moment is sweet and then long lost as you hear the familiarly awkward voice that is Garth.


	3. Sheriff Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pilot's Pilot EP 3

Days later, your dreams were still being haunted by the night that Garth attacked you. Dean just thought it was the nightmares from past hunts, or the usual mommy - nightmares you constantly told him. But you kept quiet.

You didn’t want to ruin the moment as he had his first day as sheriff. So as the dutiful wife, you were up at five when he was up, getting ready for the day. You pressed his Khaki pant and shirts and waited as he got dressed.

“Man, I look ridiculous in these.” he muttered motioning to the outfit. If you were being honest, he did look rather ridiculous.

“You do, but after a few days, take it off and wear the hunter plaid.” you look down to your hand, holding his badge and let out a sigh. “This is incredible. You having this? We’ve come such a long way.”

"We sure have. We sure have.“ he nods quietly.

He looks happily in the mirror, adjusting the sleeves as he puts his dark brown jacket on. You approach him slowly, snaking your arms around his waist.

"I’m so proud of you. I’m going to miss you. But I’m so proud of you.” you smile. He turns to you and leans forward, his lips finding yours. You jump and wrap your legs around his waist as he catches you. You keep your lips to his as he fumbles for the light switch and then walks out of your bedroom.

* * *

 

**Dean’s Point of View**

As soon as you had gotten in to the impala and driven off, your brand new scanner had started to go crazy.

A hiker - whom had been missing for almost a week - had finally turned up.

An ambulance, a fire truck and almost all the department was headed out to the location he had been found at. They had requested the sheriff be there as well.

“Sheriff. Good to have you on the scene.” one of your deputies nods as you get out of your car and walk over to him. He gives you a quick - but rude nod and you follow him to the ambulance.

A tall man, maybe as tall as Sam is sitting on the edge, oxygen strapped to his nose and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looks up to you and removes the mask.

“Hello. I’m Sheriff Winchester."

"Winchester? As in the gun?”

"Yes. As in the gun.“ you pull out your notepad, a marvel one that (Y/N) and Charlie had picked out for you, and you look to him. "This man looks like he needs a hospital and some rest. Why am I here?"

"He’s been spouting crazy stuff. I need you to talk to him. He can’t file a false report.” You look to your deputy and then back to the man.

"I ain’t crazy!“ the man talks. "I saw it. I’m not lying.”

"You didn’t see a damn - “

"What did you see?” you look to the man, holding your hand out to interrupt your deputy before he could continue.

"A body. Once I finally found the trail, it was about five miles off the trail.“

"And why would they be calling you a liar?” You ask quietly.

“Well, it’s covered in blood and scratches and crazy things like that. And then there’s a hole in his chest where his heart should be.”

You clear your throat and try to gain composure. Maybe (Y/N) had been right, maybe Garth would always be what he was. A monster. Your mind goes directly to what Garth could’ve possibly done, and the I told you so waiting at home.

"But.“ the man diverts your attention back to him again. "His eyes. It looked like they had been burned right out of their eye sockets. They were just black holes.”

"Black holes?“ you ask, just trying to make sure you had heard him right.

"Yes sir. I ain’t lying. His eyes were black holes. Just nothing. And I’m not drunk, or high or nothing else that might be proof that I’m crazy.”

"But you have been missing for a week. When was the last time you ate?“ The deputy asked.

"Two days ago. I caught a fish. Ate it raw."

The deputy gives you a look and you stand.

"Deputy, let’s have the ambulance take this gentleman to the hospital. And then let’s see if we can find the body.”

"Find the body? You know you’re going off the word of a man who’s been possibly dehydrated and hungry for a week.“ he replies.

"Well.” you sigh. “Regardless if he saw a body or not, we need to investigate. We don’t want there to actually be a body and say we didn’t do anything.”

The deputy follows your orders, finishing the conversation with a ‘yes sir,’ and lets the EMT’s take the man from the woods to the hospital.

* * *

 

You charge back to the impala, so you can rush straight home.

An angel was somehow let loose, and you needed to make sure your two most valuable assets were safe.

You broke about every law you could possibly break, getting home to (Y/N) and Charlie. When the van was still in driveway, you held your breath a little, hoping that they were safe.

Thankfully (Y/N) was chatting away with Sam and Jess at the table, and Charlie was still asleep.

"Didn’t like the outfit?“ she chuckled with Sam, teasing you. You look down to your clothes and shake your head.

"No. Now where is the colt?” you ask quietly looking through the hope chest in the hall.

“The colt? Why would you need it?” Sam asks, giving you a little laugh. “A little paranoid on your first day?"

"No. Where is it (Y/N)?” you hiss.

She gives you a look from over her cup of tea, and then she stands.

Grabbing your forearm, she walks down the hall, away from Sam’s prying eyes and ears.

“What’s gotten in to you Dean?” she asks quietly. She keeps a grip on your bicep and glares at you.

"You know that hiker that went missing last week?“ She gives you a small nod and lets go of you, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Well, we found the hiker.”

"I’m sensing a but?“ you mutter quietly. "Was he attacked by a scrawny guy? One that likes to say you’ve been "Garthed” a lot?“ She puts Garthed in air quotes just for emphasis.

"No. He found another body.” You reply.

"That was attacked by a werewolf?“ She shakes her head, almost angry. She’s about to speak when you continue.

"That’s the thing. He did say the body had been missing a heart, was all beat up. But his eyes were burned out. Just like."

"An angel.” she clears her throat and rubs her face. “So an angel smote this body and then Garth came around and ate his heart?"

"This is where I’m not so sure. This hiker had been missing for a week. The last meal he had was two days ago.” She tries to open her mouth, but you stop her. “I know you want to give me an I told you so right about now, but I need to know where that gun is."

She sighs and looks down, "I thought we were all done with that. That you’d be catching human monsters. Not supernatural ones."

"I did too. I need the colt. I need you to be armed if that angel comes after you and Charlie."

You both knew how bad it was leading up to the lockdown. You had every supernatural and immortal being on your asses. Angels included.

"Well, there goes my productive day.” she grumbles quietly. She walks off, towards your bedroom, you following closely behind. She pulls a small lock box under your mattress, and places it on the bed. She plays with the padlock and then unlocks it. Inside the box, the colt rested in its spot. A box of hand made angel – blade bullets next to it.

You picked up a bullet to inspect it. They’re still the same, still uncompromised. The small silver bullet, with a devil’s trap carved in it, rolled around your palm.

“Keep this with you, please.” You reply. “Loaded at all times.”

You give your wife a small kiss, before backing out of the room and leaving.

Your Perspective

You slowly load the six chambers with bullets, and then put the weapon in its holster, meant for your thigh. You find your glock in a small box on your closet floor, armed and ready. You check the safety a few times before holstering it on your other leg.

A backpack full of things waits on the floor, and you grab it in your hand, a machete sticking out of the top.

You walk out, to the kitchen, slipping in to your boots that sit by the back door.

“What’s going on?”

You wrap yourself in your coat and tie the tan belt around your waist.

“Where are you going?” Sam asks, interrupting your thoughts.

You turn and look to him, and throw the backpack on your back.

“I need you to watch Charlie for me Sam, can you do that?”

“Why, what are you doing? What’s going on?” he asks, tone turning to panic quickly.

“The less you know, the better Sam.” You grab your motor cycle keys from it’s hook on the wall, and adjust the backpack on your back. You walk towards the door, hoping Sam will drop it. You look to Jess who is standing behind him with her arms folded.

Only your sister in law knew your deep, dark secret.

“How long have you been hunting?” Sam asks quietly as you stare at the door.

You give a sigh and turn back to him. “About a month after Charlie was born. When Cas would stay at the bunker, he’d watch him. Cas was the only one that knew. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.”

Jess gives you a thankful look that you hadn’t ratted her out and she gives you a fake and admonishing look. “Dean is going to kill you.”

“What Dean doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. If you have to, make up a good lie. You’re both very good at that. I’ll try and be back before nightfall.”


	4. Condtion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot's Pilot EP 4

Every thing was in full motion as Dean returned later with Sam in tow. Cas was mowing the lawn - he had wanted to do the human thing and help out before the barbeque - and he thought it was the human thing to do.

You were inside baking an apple pie, the one you had promised for Dean a few weeks ago. You carefully peel at the apple in hand until it's to your liking and you slice and place it in a pattern.

Two arms snake around your waist and pull you close.

"There's my favorite sister in law." Sam chuckled, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Sam." you mutter. You drop the apples in your hand, in a bowl and turn to give him a proper hug. You can see your husband reaching in to the bowl of apples and you swat him away.

"Get out of there, that's for tonight." you chide. You kiss Sam on the cheek and walk to the sink to wash your hands.

"You seriously got Cas to mow the lawn?" Dean asked walking to the sink. He pushes you into the counter and kisses your shoulder.

"Well, I was going to make you do it, and he offered. He said he needed to do more human things." You turn to Dean and put your hands on his chest. "So, I've called the school. I've pulled Charlie out early, and told them that his uncles are going to pick him up early. I think it might be good that they take him to get something for lunch while we have a little talk."

"Uh oh, you are in trouble Dean." Sam laughs. You throw the keys to the impala at him and he catches them with ease. You add an eye roll and shake your head. "Okay, we'll be back in a few. Give you some time to throw things, hug and make up."

* * *

 

You stay in a comfortable silence as Sam and Cas make their way outside to the impala. Once the noise of the engine dies away, you turn to Dean.

"You know why I'm uncomfortable around Garth."

"What, is it that he flirts with you?" Dean asks, trying to make a joke. He knows what you're going to say.

"Besides that, the fact that I got a gnarly bite from him. This ain't a love bite, and it wasn't from you Dean." You point to the mouth - like scar at the base of your neck, a courtesy gift from someone who was once your friend.

"Need I remind you, I was also six months pregnant with your son?"

Dean took the verbal lashing like a pro. He just stands there, arms around you waiting. Listening.

"Also, why didn't you tell me before? Why did you spring this on me?" You sigh and lean back, pulling out of his grasp. "I mean what happened? We always talk to each other."

"Because I knew what you'd say. He's lonely. After closing things down took his wife to purgatory. You know how it's been babe."

"Yeah I do, but it doesn't still doesn't change things. I feel for him. When I lost you all those times, I was heart broken, but I didn't go trying to eat someone's heart out afterwards. There are going to be kids here. I don't want anything happen."

"He's straight. He's eating animal hearts. Since he bit you, he hasn't touched a human."

"Dean. I don't know." you sigh and sit down at the table. You put the mug to your lips, and nurse your cup of hot cider.

"Please tell me. What happened to us?" He sits in front of you, and grasps your hands. "You used to be this fearless hunter. Now a scrawny guy like Garth scares you?"

"It's been five years since I've hunted Dean. Not to mention the fact that he bit me. I'm one to hold a grudge. I've been with you guys. I'm also a mom, and our little guy comes first. Always."

"I know. He's family though, and family doesn't end in blood. You've learned that. You've recited that to me many times. What's changed?"

"I don't know. Me I guess."

"Are you upset with me? Have things changed between you and me?" he asks, a sad look in his eyes.

There we go again. You thought to yourself. The perfect husband insecure about your insecurities.

You let go of your cup and pull his hands closer to you. Your lips touch in a soft kiss that quickly gets heated.

"No baby. Nothing is wrong with us. At all. I've bagged the hottest baby daddy on the block."

He smiles and kisses your knuckles a few times. "Then what is it baby?"

"I just need to not live in constant fear that someone is going to do something to us or something is going to happen."

"You know I would never let anything happen to you. Or Charlie. You two are my first priority."

"I know. I know. I. I just don't want him to have the life that we had." you reply. Dean pulls at your arm until you've stood and walked around the table to his lap.

You straddle the chair and look in to his eyes, cupping his cheeks with both hands. You give him a kiss, pulling at his full lower lip with your teeth.

He groans and pulls you tighter to him, making you letting go of his lip. "Well, I do like to give credit to that life for a little bit of our life. We did meet. I got the hottest baby momma on the block." You give a scowl when he says that. For some reason it isn't as alluring when he says it.

"What?" he laughs. "It's true. I've got the hottest soccer mom on the block."

"Oh god. Shut up."

"Babe, I'm being serious."

You give a sigh and nod. "Yeah I know that's how we met each other, and yeah there were some good times, but there were a lot of bad memories. I don't want to drag him down. I know you wouldn't want to drag him down either."

"You know what we need?"

"A vacation?" you smirk, putting your head on his chest. You can feel the rumble of his laugh through your ear as you place your head on his chest. "I mean Disneyland sounds enticing."

"It does sound enticing, but you know we never really got that honeymoon. And I didn't give you the wedding that you deserve." he says kissing your forehead.

"No, I'm just happy I didn't have to drag you to the altar."

Dean drags his knuckles delicately over your cheek, the metal of his gold wedding band catching your skin. You grasp his hand and kiss the band for emphasis.

"Are you feeling better? At all?" he asks, slowly and cautiously gauging whether or not you wanted to talk about it.

You sigh and kiss his fingers before looking up to him. "No. But I'll survive. He is famliy after all. But every family has that one person."

He laughs and locks his fingers in yours. "If it becomes a problem, and it gets to the point I will deal with it."

"Really?" you ask, putting your forehead to his. You give him a kiss and put your arms around his neck.

"Really. If it gets to that, I don't want anything to happen to Charlie, or you.You two are my first priority.

You give him one more kiss before standing up, out of his grasp.

"Go start the barbeque." you smile.

* * *

Soon the back yard had been finished, Dean was stoking the barbeque, and little kids were running around busily.

Jody, along with Donna and a few friends you had made on the block had started helping fix fruits and veggies. Dean laughed with the other fathers as you all watched on as the children played with your little dog - a mutt-like mixed breed you found at the dog shelter. You look on as Dean visits; the dad next to him says something, producing a deep-from-the-belly laugh.

"He looks happy." Jody smiles, looking at you watching your husband.

"I know. I'm so happy he's happy. It's been a long time since I've seen a smile on his face. He's been through a lot."

"You both have been through the ringer. The things I've seen you go through in the decade or so I knew you before everything went down. I still can't imagine. I envy you two."

You laugh and take a swig of your beer. "Our lives are nothing to be envied. Now Lela Sudowski," you point to the blonde flirting with the group of men, your husband included. "I envy her. No worries. The girl doesn't even know how to change a tire."

"Do you? I mean, your husband has rebuilt that impala more times than I even know."

"I've got that camaro in the back in the old garage. I think I've fixed her up more than Dean's fixed up the impala. I envy her life. I know that eveything I've been through is something that I can take with me in this life, but I wish I could've had it easy for once. Didn't have to get my hands so dirty, ya know?"

"Yeah. That's why I think Dean's gonna make a great sheriff. I need to take a step back."

You look to the group of men, and at your husband. He stands proudly by the grill as he jokes with his friends, visiting calmly with his brother and Cas.

The years of tension and worry had lifted off his face, and the Dean you knew before, was no longer the Dean in front of you. Although you loved Dean, no matter the trouble he felt or was in, you still loved him.

But to see his face carefree and visible with only child - related exhaust did your heart good.

Charlie ran around the yard like a maniac with Samson your little mutt, and all seemed right in the world.

"Excuse me Jody, Donna. I'll be right back." you smile. All you wanted to do was hold on to your husband.

You wanted to forget about your minor melt down and you wanted to enjoy everything, even if you were scared out of your mind.

You take a plate of steaks out with you, and walk over to Dean, the group of men and that blonde disperse quickly.

"Hello Mrs. Winchester. You can sure part the crowds quickly."

"It's a part of my charm. Here's some more meat.

"What's got you so happy?" he asks smiling.

"Oh us. This. We get this finally." you wrap your arms around him, balancing the plate of meat behind him perfectly. "I love you Dean Winchester."

He mutters an I love you in your hair.

The moment is sweet and then long lost as you hear the familiarly awkward voice that is Garth.


	5. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take it upon yourself to find the monster who killed the hiker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pilot's Pilot EP 5

“Really (Y/N), how long have you been hunting?” Sam asks quietly as you reach the garage door.

You sigh and place your hand on the old wood. “Honestly. I’m. Being a lawyer now Sam, the less you know, the better.”

“And does Dean know?”

You turn to him and stare him down. “Please don’t tell Dean.”

“And what if you aren’t here if he calls? Or when he comes home?”

“Sam.” You groan, starting to get rather exhausted by the conversation. “You’re a really good liar. Make something up.”

“I don’t really like that you’re lying to Dean. Making me lie to him.”

“Listen Sam. I know you don’t like it. But you and Jess can either go home, or help.” He gives you a small, painful look as if you’ve kicked him in the gut. “It’s how it’s gonna be Sam. You come around about once, sometimes twice a year. The most I hear from you is through Jess. You don’t have a say in what Dean and I do in our relationship. And if you can’t watch your nephew, I’ll take him to a sitter.”

Sam clears his throat and shakes his head. “No, I’ll watch him.”

You nod slowly and walk out the door, before he can say anything else.

* * *

Twenty minutes later you had reached the edge of the forest, a small campground where they had found the hiker.

You hide your bike in the heavy foliage in the trees, and prepare your self before slowly walking down the path in front of you.

Dean’s soft voice, humming Metallica played through your mind as you traipsed down the trail, the dirt path heading downhill. A cool breeze lifts through the trees, wrapping around you, and you pull your coat around you tighter. Dean is in your head so much, you almost start to hum along to the tune in your mind.

You knew he’d be livid if he caught you hunting. It was the one thing you promised each other you’d stop hunting altogether. You’d stop for Charlie; it was the only reason to stop.

But once you started hearing rumors of monsters and demons and angels that survived closing everything down, you had to resume work.

Hunting is and would always be in your blood.

At first, most of the cases you took were salt and burns. Most of the spirits still couldn’t move on, so they terrorized anyone and everyone they could. But then you went for the bigger game.

You’d take on a lone witch, a small group of vampires. You could usually hide all your research, and do it when Dean was at work, and Charlie was at school.

You’d take on the monsters during your “girls night out” and be back before the weekend was up.

It was the easiest thing to do.

For a while it worked, until Donna and Jody caught on to your lies. There were so many nights out you could cancel, so you let them in on your little secret. Suddenly your arrangement worked. You’d take turns covering for each other. One would hunt while the other two would “do something” so you’d have a story to tell when you returned home.

They were the greatest hunting partners you had. If you couldn’t hunt with Dean, they were just as good.

Shortly after getting back from a hunt was when Jess found out. And since then, it had been you four.

A branch snaps, breaking you from your daydream, and you duck behind a tree. A quick pull of your gun from it’s holster, you turn and aim behind you, but you’re met with nothing. You turn, and ahead of you, a man is lurking ahead, following the path ahead.

You step out on the trail and point the colt at the man.

“I’ve got a gun loaded with silver dipped, demon-trap, salt round bullets. I wouldn’t move if I were you.”

The man turns slowly, and slowly shows you his hands. “Wow. That’s a little overkill if you ask me. A hunter. How quaint. Looks like you’ve been out of a job for a while.”

“Yeah, and you need to feed, whatever you are. Are you? Did you do, whatever you did to that body?” You step a few paces closer to the monster, all the while he backs further away. His back hits a tree, stopping him in his tracks. “You a werewolf?”

“No, of course not. I’m an angel possessing a werewolf.”

You groan. You honestly didn’t like werewolves, and it was known that you didn’t like angels. You only put up with Cas as an angel, and you barely put up with him as a human.

“Great,” you let out a puff of air, small clouds blow out in front of you. “Two of my favorites.”

“I just need to feed; I won’t do anything too major. I promise.”

You chuckle and wave your gun around. “Like I haven’t heard that one before.” You pause to think of your plan, and then point the gun at his chest. “Now you have two options, you come with me willingly to the police department, and Dean will kill you quickly. Or, I can kill you here and now. Although it won’t be quick. It’ll be slow.”

“Slow?” he questions.

“That angel keeps you alive. The closest angel blade is at the police department in Dean’s desk. Your choice bucko. Although I prefer quick and less bloody.”

“And death is in my future?”

“Of course,” you reply sweetly. “Your angel friend should be stuck in heaven, doing his duty from up there, and you. You should be in purgatory where you belong. Earth is for humans. Time of the monster, it’s gone.”

All too quickly, he gives up. He surrenders, by throwing his hands in the air as you inch the colt closer to him.

The entire walk back to the campsite, the monster parading as a man walks in front of you. Every time he looks back at you, you wave the colt at him and he continues.

It takes a little longer to get back to the campsite, but when you do a family has spread out along the picnic table, eating their dinner together.

“Can I help you two?” the father asks quietly. You pull at the fake badge you still kept in your possession. You flash the FBI badge at them and put it away.

“I’m Agent Willis with the FBI. I need to use your van. I need to get him to the police station. Now.” You order, looking to the father.

“Are you lost?” the mom asks.

“No, I am not lost. I need to get him to the police station where I can place him under arrest until I can take him into federal holding.” You even motion to the man in cuffs for emphasis. “A motorcycle isn’t fit to escort a prisoner.”

The mom looks to her husband, and for a few seconds, they have a conversation with only looks. In a few moments, the dad tosses his keys at you giving you permission to leave.

* * *

The police station is a bustle when you arrive. They had found the body and were now quickly at work trying to find the killer. Police officers let you through once they notice who you are and you march the monster towards Dean’s new office.

He’s cozily sitting at his desk, feet propped up. He’s gazing over a file, looking at what had to be an autopsy report when you walk in.

“Here’s your killer.” You mutter pushing the monster in. He drops to the floor, catching himself on two cuffed hands.

Dean glances up quickly. “Babe? What the hell are you doing here?” he looks to you dressed up, ready to go hunting. “(Y/N), where’s Charlie?” His voice is gruff, full of gristle.

“Chill out. He’s with Sam and Jess. He’s safe. I had to do this.”

“You had to go out,” he stands, slightly stomping his feet, and walks to the door closing it loudly. As he’s closing his office blinds, you can see a few officers look up in your direction. “You had to go out when I told you to stay protected, and find yourself, what a monster?”

“I had the colt with me, and yes. I had to do it.”

“I thought we had agreed that you’d be mom. You wouldn’t hunt.” Dean is now close to you. You can feel his hot breath on you as he stares you down.

“No, you agreed for me to stay home. And we both didn’t think that monsters would still be around Dean.” You fold your arms and stand your ground.

“Um, don’t mean to interrupt your little lover’s spat, but.” The man says. You look down to him sitting on the floor, looking up at you both.

“Shut up.” Dean and you both growl.

“Why did you do that (Y/N/N)? You know how I feel about that.”

“You know what, case closed. I found your killer for you. An angel in a werewolf’s body.” You reply. “Do with it what you may, but I’m done. I need to go get my bike.”

“How’d you get here?”

“I borrowed a family’s van. They were having a picnic at the campsite. I left my bike there.” You let Dean breathe in heavily, but stop him before he continues. “I know. I’ll be home, waiting for the third degree.”

* * *

Dean still wasn’t home by the time you had gotten home. Charlie was playing happily with Johnny and Sam in the backyard while Jess was rocking Alaina in your rocking chair.

You give her a sad smile as you walk in to the kitchen; you knew that the fireworks would be coming sooner or later.

“This was gonna happen sooner or later.” Jess speaks up quietly after a few minutes of silence to yourself.

”Yeah. I just wish it didn’t have to happen this way.”

That was all you said as you quietly prepared dinner while waiting for Dean to come home.

Once Dean had returned, dinner was silent between all of you, as Charlie replayed his day for his dad, dropping things in his lap as he found them. You and Jess help Charlie and Johnny wash the dishes after dinner, while Dean and Sam clean the dining room, and then you help your son get ready for bed.

You knew you’d have to talk sooner or later, so once Charlie was in bed; you waited calmly for Dean to come in, guns blazing.

He’s silent as he takes his shirt off, throwing it off and on to the small chair in your closet.

“How long (Y/N)?”

You sigh, trying to avoid the question.

“Damn it, how long (Y/N)?” Dean asks turning around to look at you.

“About a month after Charlie was born, I started. Just small cases, salt and burns. A single vamp here and there.”

“You were going out with out my permission?”

“Permission? Dean, when did you ever make me ask for your permission?” you shake your head and look down. “I thought you weren’t like that.”

“Babe, I. You leave on hunts? Where was our son?” Dean asks. He slips into old sweats, letting them hang comfortably on his hips.  “Who was watching him?”

“He was always in the bunker with Cas.”

“So Cas knew?” He starts to pace. “I should rip him a – ”

“This is between you and me right now.” You interrupt, stopping him in his tracks. He turns to you and puts his hands on his hips. The V of his Adonis’ belt is visible over his waistband. “Kill him later if you have to, but this is between you and me.”

“Why?” he asks. “Why’d you do it? Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“What would you have said Dean?” you ask leaning against the headboard. You wrap up in the blankets, and hug your knees.

“I would have said hell no, you’re the mother of my child, I want you with our baby.” He replies.

“Dean. You know I’m not cut out for this soccer mom life.”

“Babe, you do a pretty good job of being a mom.” He smiles, all dimples and crows feet making you weak at the knees.

“Thanks, but I know that you and I, we aren’t meant for the domestic life. I know you, and I know that you don’t like the domestic life either.”

“I don’t hate it that much, we have a family finally. You know how many times we’ve talked about having the apple – pie life?” He sits on the edge and makes his way closer to you.

“Yeah, we’ve got Charlie and that’s the best thing we’ve got in this hellish life, but you know as well as I, you’ll always have hunting in your blood. So will I. Apple – pie life or not. Sooner or later it’s gonna.”

“You think it’s going to be taken away from us?” Dean asks quietly.

“It’s always been our luck. How many times have come to the conclusion we were meant for each other, or being together was right and that was taken away from us? Huh? Hell? The trickster? Purgatory? Your time as a demon? How – ”

“Okay. I see your point.” He sighs, rubbing his face with his hand and looks to you. “How did you hide the research?”

You sigh and take his hands, sitting closer to him. Even when you fought, having him close seemed to help make you feel better. “While Charlie was at school and you were at work. After a while Jody and Donna caught on.”

“You involved them, babe.”

You put your hand on his mouth to quiet him. “I tried my hardest to keep them away. I. I just wanted a cover story. Soon they wanted in.”

“I just don’t understand one thing.” Dean mutters, pulling you closer.

“One thing? There are a few things I don’t understand.” You mutter.

“We closed everything down. Hell, heaven, purgatory. Why are there still monsters?” Dean asks.

“My guess? They have something linking them here. Maybe an anchor spell to link them to something here on earth.” You squeeze his hands tighter. “Which means maybe our job isn’t done yet.”

“I don’t understand how you got that guy so quickly. It seemed.”

“Too easy?” you ask.

“Really easy.” He replies.

“That isn’t the only thing we need to worry about Dean.” You look up to him and pull yourself into his lap. You take his face in your hands and give him a light peck on the cheeks. “I know you want to think that Garth is going to be good, and that he’s going to curb his appetite. But he’s a werewolf. He’s going to eventually. It’s in his nature. He’s got a really bad condition. We need.”

“I know.” He interrupts. A creak resounds from the old floorboards outside your cracked door. You’ve got company. You look to each other, realizing you had an eavesdropping visitor.

“Charles Gabriel Winchester, get your little butt in here.” You reply quietly.

He had been caught, and he sulks as he slowly walks in.

“Bud, why aren’t you in bed?” Dean asks as your son makes his way on to the bed. You take your seat next to Dean.

Time for some parenting.

You weren’t all too sure of how much he heard.

“I wanted to talk to you.” He mutters quietly.

“Talk to us, about what?” you ask taking his hand.

“That funny man Garth. What condition does he have?”

Dean breathes in heavily, and you look down to him. Before you speak, he’s rattling on again.

“What’s a werewolf?” he asks again.


	6. Don't Call Me Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell your son Charlie how you and Dean met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 EP 1 The Pilot  
> (Y/N): your name  
> Mentions of Bobby Singer

 

 

“Mom. MOMMY!” Charlie yells through the house.

You knew it wasn’t urgent, as his tone was more happy, then scared.

“What Charlie?” You call from your desk.

“Mom!!”

You give a sigh and sit up, knowing he won’t stop until you give him your undivided attention.

You pad slowly to his room, to see a storybook resting upside down and open on Dean’s chest. He still has his gun holstered to his hip, and his badge hanging around his neck.

“What do you want Mr.?” you ask putting your hand on your hip and leaning against the door.

“Dad fell asleep. I want a story.”

“I’m not asleep.” Dean grumbles. “I’m just resting my eyes.”

“Well, then tell me a story.”

You sigh and join them at the edge of the bed.

“Fine, we’ll tell you a story.”

“You’ll finish the Zombie story?” Charlie asks excitedly.

“Negative little man.” Dean mumbles through a rough and gravelly voice. He was tired, so he wanted this to go fast.

“Why not?” Charlie whines.

“Because you wouldn’t stay awake for that story. So. How about you learn how this all started?”

“What? You and dad?” You give him a nod. “How you met?”

“Yes. I think that’s my favorite story of all. What about you Dean?”

“You were a bit sassy.” Dean replies, laughing with Charlie.

“Dang straight I was. I had to handle you and Sam.”

* * *

 

“Go on this voodoo hunt. You said.” You mutter snottily. “It’ll be easy you said. Well you know what Bobby Singer? You are a liar.”

“Listen ya idjit. You know the issue of these voodoo witch doctors. Get it done.” Bobby barks back.

“Do I get any backup? I mean because I’m a –”

Bobby sighs, and you know he’s taken a swig of alcohol and is even shaking his head. “Don’t you dare play the frail and weak with me, girl. You could probably beat Dean Winchester and John Winchester at their own games.”

“Well, send Dean. Or John, so we can test that theory and I can actually meet them finally. Seriously. I’ve given this voodoo bitch all I have, and I’m at a loss. I can’t stop her.”

“Fine, I’ll see if John can spare Dean.”

* * *

**Four weeks later** :

“You know, I know you’ve been following me Dean Winchester. I’ve known you’ve been following me for about a mile on this trail. You can come out now.”

“And they said I was getting pretty good at what I do.” Dean laughs, coming out of the woods behind you. You rest your hands on your hips and shake your head as he sheepishly walks out, hands out stretched. “But you are good.”

“Thanks, flattery will get you everywhere Dean Winchester.” You flash a grin at him and he motions towards you.

You clear the space between you as quickly as possible and let him wrap his arms around you.

“How you been Princess?” he asks, kissing his forehead.

“I’m good. I’m just going to the beach. Sweetheart.” You pull away from his hug and start to walk to your destination.

“I’ve said not to call me sweetheart, princess.”

“Well, you can join me if you want.” You walk off and once he’s out of range, you yell. “And don’t call me princess.”

* * *

“So what brings you to Brookings Oregon, Dean Winchester?” your curiosity had gotten the better of you and you had finally plucked up the courage to ask him.

“It’s about my dad.” He looks down and stares at the embers slowly dying in the fire you had made.

“Is everything okay?” Concern washes over your face, only if for Dean. You stand and slowly walk towards him. He sighs and lets you wrap your arms around him as you sit in his lap.

“No. He’s gone on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a while. I’m worried.”

“What do you need? What about Sam?” you ask. He tenses as he wraps his arms around you and you find your fingers start to run through his hair.

“I’m going to get him. But. I think he may need convincing, and I want you by my side, Princess.”

“Don’t call me princess.” You look in to his eyes, searching if this was just one of his many calls since you had met, or if it was real.

When you found nothing fake about the issue, about problem with John, or him needing you to convince Sam you give him a smile. “Don’t call me princess, and get me back to my car. I can get some supplies, and we can get to Stanford as soon as possible.”

“Okay. So if I can’t call you princess, what do you want me to call you?” he asks with an inquisitive yet cheekish smile.

“How about um. Queen?” you stand and start to kick sand at the fire with your boot. “I’m no princess. I’m the mother fucking queen.”

He gives a mocking bow and smiles at you. “Okay, your majesty. Let’s get you to your car.”

* * *

“What are you going to do?” You start to rifle through his tape collection, trying to pick something else out for the music selection.

“What do you mean?” he asks, slowly pulling at you leg until it’s in his lap.

You look at him oddly, seeing him act so out of character, but you shake it off and let him show the much-yearned affection you wanted from him.

“Well, what if he has some life already. What if he has a girl? If he’s married?”

“So, he can come with us and go back.”

“It’s not so simple. If he’s got a girl, got a life. For one he’s not going to want to come willingly.” You sigh and drop the box of cassette tapes to the floor. You sit up more. “What if this girl. Or this wife doesn’t want him to leave?”

“Then I tried. I just. I have to find my dad. He’s.”

“Been on a crusade?” you ask. You pull away from him so you can crawl to the middle seat. “Yeah, I know all about your father. We may have only known each other a few weeks Dean, but I did my research. I made the old drunk tell me.”

“It was my mom (Y/N). Come on Bells. It was my mom. That. That freak almost killed my mom. Can you understand?”

“For the most part, no because my parents are somewhere living the good life. Leaving me out of theirs.” You run a finger down his cheek, and watch him grip the wheel tighter. “At what point is your life? Sam’s? Even your dad’s or mom’s life worth all this torment?”

“He’s my dad Bells. Even if it’s just to do a rescue, I need to find him. Have some sort of closure.”

“I know.” You give him a kiss on his cheek and rest your head on his shoulder. You tighten your grip on his arm and look out towards the dark road ahead of you. “That is why I am coming with you. I don’t want that time on the beach to be the last time I ever see you. Sweetheart.”

He gives a chuckle, watching you doze off in the rear view mirror. “I said, don’t call me sweetheart."

 


	7. Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean head to Stanford to recruit Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 EP 1 The Pilot  
> Warnings: Some swearing  
> OTHER: Bolded is dialogue from the show

> “Mom.” Charlie looks up from his plate of Spaghetti and lets out a long sigh. “Did you always fight with Uncle Sam?”

“What are you talking about?” you place you fork on your plate and look to your son.

“Well, Uncle Cas told me.”

You roll your eyes and look to Claire who shrugs her shoulders.

“I never know with Cas.” She replies with a dry laugh.

“You know you can’t listen to everything Cas says, right buddy?”

“Well, he did say that dad and Uncle Sam did have their moments. And they fought a lot.” Charlie counters, taking a second bite after. “How did it start? Why did dad ask you to go find Grandpa John?”

“I guess this means you want me to continue my story?”

“Yes please.” He laughs with a mouth full.

* * *

 

“I honestly don’t understand why you couldn’t have just called him, Dean.” You give a small sigh as you follow Dean in to his brother’s apartment. With skilled ease, Dean picks the basic tumbler lock and opens the door with a quiet push. Without saying a thing, he slips in, expecting for you to follow.

“Seriously Dean,” you whisper. “Why didn’t you call him?”

You pass a beaded door and hear a floorboard creek. You immediately step back, and let Dean handle the situation. Before you could assess the situation or step up to help, someone who you assume to be Sam, lunges forward at Dean and grabs him on the shoulder. Dean quickly knocks Sam’s arm away and aims to strike at Sam who quickly ducks.

It’s a full on brawl, striking, hitting, ducking, until Dean manages to pin Sam to the floor, a hand at his throat.

“ **Whoa, easy tiger.** ” Dean says gruffly.

Sam lets out a heavy breath and glares at him, which urges Dean to laugh at his baby brother. “Dean?  **You scared the crap outta me.** ”

“Yeah, that’s cuz your lazy school boy ass is out of practice.” Sam yanks hard on Dean’s arm, pulling him to the ground so he’s hovering over his big brother.

“ **Or not.** ” Dean smiles non-chalantly. Dean gives his arm a tap and Sam quickly let’s go. “Get off of me please. Princess, you can come out of hiding. This little puppy dog is harmless.”

You growl and walk out of the dark. “Don’t call me princess. Sweetheart.”

“Who is she?” Sam points to you, but recovers shaking his head. “ **What the hell are you doing here?**  At Stanford?”

“Well, the lady and I were looking for a beer. We’re parched after our long drive.”

Dean gives Sam’s shoulders a quick shake and he looks to you with a smile.

Sam gives a loud sigh and shakes his head. “Really,  **what the hell are you doing here?** ”

“ **Okay. Alright. We gotta talk.** ”

“Uh, how about the phone Dean?” Sam retorts, arms out wide in an expectant stance.

“Well, I was about to tell (Y/N) here that you probably wouldn’t have picked up if I had called. Now would you have picked up?”

The lights turn on and you, along with Dean and Sam all turn in unison to it’s source. A young blonde is standing against the door.

“Sam?”

“Jess. Hey. Um, Dean. (Think of a name close to yours).”

“It’s (Y/N).” You mutter quietly.

“Right. (Y/N). Dean. This is my girlfriend Jessica.”

“Wait, your brother Dean?” Jess asks.

Dean smiles and steps forward walking towards her. “ **Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.** ”

You roll your eyes, and you find Sam’s stony expression truly matches your feelings.

“Let me go put something on.”

Jess turns to leave, but Dean reaches a hand out to stop her.

“ **No, no, no. I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously.** ” Dean walks back to Sam without taking his eyes off of Jess, and in that moment you couldn’t help but find a seed of jealousy growing in the pit of your stomach. “ **Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.**  You and (Y/N) can talk while we catch up.  **Uh, nice meeting you.** ”

“No.” Sam takes a few strides to stand next to Jess and puts his arm around her. “ **No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.**  Besides, don’t be rude to your friend. Since she has been putting up with you.”

“Alright.” Dean purses his lips and then looks to you before turning to look at them both straight on. “ **Um. Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.** ”

Sam rolls his eyes and looks to you. “I’m sorry that my brother pulled you in to this. So what Dean?  **He’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.** ”

You watch as the failing dynamic between Sam and Dean starts to unfold. Dean ducks his head down and then looks back up.

“No.  **Dad’s on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.** ”

You survey Sam, his expression doesn’t change while he takes everything in. Jess even glances up to him to see that his expression is still void of emotion.

“ **Excuse us Jess. We have to go outside.** ”

* * *

“ **I mean it Dean. Come on, you can’t just break in, in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you.** ” Sam adjusts his hoodie and follows Dean downstairs. You wait a few seconds, and follow behind quietly.

“ **You’re not hearing me, Sammy. Dad’s missing. I need you to help me find him.**  I need you to help us find him.”

“So, my brother is dragging you in to this?” Sam looks back to you and shakes his head. “ **You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil’s Gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He’s always missing, and he’s always fine.** ”

Dean stops, causing you to stop short before you run in to Sam.

“ **Not for this long, now are you gonna come with me or not?**  Besides, she could’ve said no, and she didn’t. So are you coming or not Sammy?”

Sam lets out a reluctant sigh and shakes his head. “No, I’m not.”

Dean lets out a sigh, but before he can say something snarky, you interject. You were already neck deep in Winchester. “Why not?” You ask folding your arms over your chest.

“I swore off hunting. For good.”

“ **Oh come on,** ” Dean holds his hand out for you and starts down the stairs. You take it and Sam slowly follows after you. “ **It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad.** ”

“ **Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.** ”

Dean stops at a little door, and grips your hand tighter. “Sam. What was he supposed to do?”

“ **I was nine years old**  Dean!  **He was supposed to say, don’t be afraid of the dark.** ”

Dean lets out a laugh. “Don’t be afraid of what’s out there?  **Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark.**  You know very well what’s out there.”

“Yeah. I know, but still. The way we grew up, after mom was almost killed, and Dad’s obsession to find that thing.” Sam pauses as Dean glances outside the door, and sighs. “ **But we still haven’t found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find?**  What kind of life is that?”

“Yeah, and we save a lot of people doing it too.”

“You think that this is the life that mom wants us to have? She’s still alive, that thing didn’t get her, and we’re still.” Dean rolls his eyes and gives the door a push open. You take the small flight of stairs up towards the impala and give Sam and Dean their space. “I mean, all that weapon training, and, and the melting the silver into bullets? Dean, we didn’t have a childhood, we were raised like soldiers. Like warriors.”

Soon enough, they cross the parking lot and meet you at the trunk of the impala.

“ **So what are you gonna do? You’re just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?** ”

“No of course not. Not normal, safe.” Sam retorts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So that’s why you ran away?” Dean looks away, shaking his head angrily. He looks to you and you can sense the pleading. Pleading for everything to stop.

“ **I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone.** ” Sam motions to his surroundings and gives him a face. “ **And that’s what I’m doing.** ”

You let out a scoff and fold your arms.

“What, do you have something to say to me?” Sam asks angrily.

“Oh yeah, I do Sam. Your family is in real trouble right now. I’m happy to help Dean out because we’ve gotten each other out of some jams in the past little bit, but you’re family. You should be helping too.”

Dean nods indignantly, proud of your comments. “Yeah.  **Dad is in real trouble right now** Sam **. If he’s not dead already. I can feel it.** ”

Sam looks down, taking his lower lip in his teeth. It if wasn’t awkward before, the silence was starting to get deafening.

“Sam.  **I can’t do this alone.** ”

Sam shakes his head and runs his hand down his face. “Yes you can.” He nudges his shoulder towards you.” You’ve got her.”

Dean looks down and you put your hand on his shoulder. “ **Yeah. Well, I don’t want to.**  I don’t want it to be just me and her.”

Sam looks down, giving it a bit of a thought, and then looks up. “What was he hunting?”

Dean looks to you and quickly you both make short work of opening the trunk, and then the spare – tire compartment, admiring the contents of your combined arsenal.

Not a week after the Voodoo hunt, you and Dean had come to terms with the fact that you were both better together. You would do better hunting side by side. So you did the most illogical thing you could and said yes. He uses your hunting rifle to prop everything open and starts to rummage.

“Okay. Where the hell is that thing?”

“So when dad left, why didn’t you go hunting with him?”

“Uh, princess and I were working our own gig. This. This voodoo doctor thing down in New Orleans.” Dean replies looking to you with a smirk. You push him aside and start to look for the research.

“ **Dad let you go on a hunting trip? By yourself?** ”

“He isn’t a kid, besides I’m the one who asked for the help. It was my hunt.” You retort glaring at the younger Winchester.

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip. By yourself?”

“Dude. I’m not a kid.” Dean looks to Sam. “I’m twenty-six.”

Like a well oiled machine that you had proven to become, you hand him the papers, and he turns to Sam.

“Alright. So  **dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.** ” Dean is quick to hand him a piece of paper. “ **They found his car, but he had vanished. Completely MIA.** ”

“So? Maybe he was kidnapped,” Sam gives his interjection, and Dean shakes his head.

“Yeah, well. Then there was another one in April.” Dean throws a paper back into the trunk as he goes. “And one in December. Oh Four, Oh three, ninety-eight, ninety-tow, ten of them. All over the span of twenty years.”

You clear your throat and let Dean clear up the papers, first he takes the one that Sam has and then he piles the rest together.

“Yeah. And they were all men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.” You fold your arms and lean against the bumper of the car.

“And it started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn’t heard from him since, mom hasn’t heard from him, which is bad enough.” Dean holds out a handheld tape recorder and pushes a button. “ **Then I get this voicemail yesterday.** ”

Although it was staticky, and the signal was terrible, you could discern the timbre of John Winchester. One that you had heard on many occasions.

“ **Dean … something big is starting to happen … I need to try and figure out what’s going in. It may …**  You and that girl.  **Be very careful, Dean. We’re all in danger.** ”

“ **You know there’s EVP on that?** ” Sam replies with a smug grin.

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn’t it?” Dean scoffs as Sam shakes his head. “So (Y/N), the female version of you. No, the smarter one of the two of you slowed the message down. She ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what we. She, got.”

Dean presses play again and you can hear the woman’s voice clear. “ **I can never go home …** ”

“Never go home.” Sam mutters to himself.

Dean drops the recorder, and you help him close down the arsenal, before shutting it. You boost yourself up to the trunk and Dean leans against you.

“ **You know, in almost two years I’ve never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.** ” Dean takes your hands as you wrap your arms around him.

Sam lets out a sigh and then looks back to the both of you. “Fine. Okay, I’ll help you find him.  **But I have to be back first thing Monday**. Just wait here.”

“ **What’s first thing Monday?**  A date with blondie?” you give Dean a playful shove and Sam rolls his eyes.

“No. I have this … I have an interview.”

“Come on. A job interview?” Dean laughs. “ **Skip it.** ”

“No Dean, it’s a law school interview, and it’s my whole future on a plate.”

“Law school?” Dean questions with a smirk.

“So we got a deal or not?”

* * *

“If he doesn’t call me (Y/N), will you at least tell me where you’re going? Keep me updated that he’s safe?” Jess gives you a small smile.

As you drive away, you give the sweet blonde a smile. It was the least you’d be able to do given the secrets you kept.

 


	8. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find the crime scene of a missing boy, tensions rise between you and Sammy as you help in the search for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 EP 1 the Pilot  
> WARNINGS: none  
> OTHER: Dialogue from show is BOLD

“You know, you didn’t have to sit in the back (Y/N).” Sam drops a cassette tape in Dean’s cassette box; he barely looks at you so you roll your eyes at his haphazard way of caring…

Lord, I was born a ramblin’ man.

You hear the bell of the convenience mart ring, and look as Dean walks out and towards you.

Tryin’ to make a livin’ and doin’ the best I can.

“Hey you two!” Dean calls. He shakes a bag of junk food at the both of you and smiles. “ **You**  guys  **want breakfast**?”

“Uh, no. Thanks anyway.” Sam replies. You shrug your shoulders and take the offered bag and start to rifle through it’s contents, eyeing your prize of a large rice krispie bar.

And when it’s time for leavin’.

“ **So, how did you pay for that stuff?** ” Sam drops another tape and pushes your socked-feet away from his shoulder. He gives you a glare and goes back to looking at the tapes.

I hope you’ll understand.

“You, mom and dad still running credit card scams?”

That I was born a ramblin’ man.

“Yeah,” he laughs. “ **Well hunting ain’t exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us the cards.** ”

“Yeah, and who are you scamming this time?” Sam looks to his brother as he replaces the gas nozzle. Dean walks around and slowly gets in, taking a soda and bag of chips as you hand them to him.

“ **Uh, Burt Aframian.** ” He looks to you and smiles. “And his wife Jamie Aframian.  **Scored two cards out of the deal.** ”

“So, he’s involving you in the scams?” Sam laughs, directing his question to you. “Why are you getting dragged into all our family crap?”

“I”m not going to abandon someone if they need help. I was raised better Sam.”

“ **That sound about right.**  (Y/N) (Y/L/N) running into rescue someone in need?  **I swear man, you’ve gotta update your cassette tape collection.** ”

You watch as Sam drops tape cassettes down. Some have old album covers, others are hand labeled in Dean’s scratchy handwriting.

“Why?” Dean asks, looking to Sam, to you and then back to Sam.

“ **Well, for one. They’re cassette tapes. And two?** ” He holds up a tape and drops it after calling out each name. “ **Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?** ”

Dean yanks the tape out of Sam’s hand and pops the tape in the player.

“It’s greatest hits of mullet rock. Really Dean?”

“Well, house rules Sammy.’

You laugh. “Yeah, even I know them, and I’ve only known Dean a few months. Max.”

“ **Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.** ” You and Dean both reply together with a chuckle. Dean drops the tape in the box and hands it back to you, and then lets the impala rumble to life.

Back in Black starts to play through the speakers, as Sam shakes his head.

“ **You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.. It’s Sam, okay?** ”

Dean cranks the music and looks to you with an impish grin before looking to his brother. “ **Sorry, I can’t hear you. The music’s too loud.** ”

* * *

Back in black, I hit the sack. I’ve been too long, I’m glad to be back. Yes I’m let loose. From the noose, that’s kept me hanging about.

Three hours in, you were done. Three hours and you had had it up to your eyebrows. Lasting glances, scoffs. You were starting to regret joining up with Dean Winchester. No matter how good he was.

By the time you passed a sign reading “Jericho, 7”, Sam had gotten into researching the case, leaving you to think through the silence.

Was Dean Winchester worth all the pain Sam would give you?

“Thank you.” Sam shuts his cell phone and looks to Dean.

“ **Alright, so there’s no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that’s something, I guess.** ” you scoff and shake your head and go back to reading through John’s diary.

“What, did my conjecture of a stated fact not come out right?”

“No, if you would get whatever’s crawling up your ass out, and act like a decent human being, you would’ve heard that I already found that out.” you reply with a quick and short reply.

Dean glances over to Sam to gauge his reaction, and then to you before looking back to the road. You notice a bridge ahead, and the bridge has two police cars and several officers occupying it.

“Hey Dean.” you tap his shoulder.

“Yeah. I see it.” He quickly pulls over, nodding as he does so and turns off the engine. He quickly rifles through the glove box, and pulls out two fake ID cards, handing one to you as you lean over the back seat. Dean gives Sam a grin and opens the door. “Let’s go.”

* * *

For assurance, you adjust your coat over your gun as you walk close behind Dean and Sam. The lead Deputy - Deputy Jaffe as you would soon find out - is leaning over the railing, barking orders to two men in wetsuits.

With skilled ease, and multiple hunts with Dean over the past few months, he motions for you to head towards the car, and you quickly oblige, your Federal Marshal badge tight in your fingers. Dean and Sam quickly approach the deputy and look around. “ **You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn’t you?** ”

The deputies all look up at Dean’s deep timbre and look to each other, questioning the strangers.

“Yeah,  **and who are you?** ” Jaffe barks again, a hand goes directly to his gun.

Dean flashes his badge and you show the one closest to you, yours. “ **Federal**   **Marshals**.”

“You three seem to be a little too young to be Federal Marshals.” the aging man eyes you, extremely close to the evidence.

Dean lets out a little chuckle and you fold your arms, looking to Deputy Jaffe. “Thank you. That’s awfully kind of you. We’re just showing the newbie the ropes. Caught wind of this case.” You point to Sam and look back to the car. There was no blood, no sign of any tampering. The owner was just missing, and the car was just abandoned.

“ **You did have another one just like this, correct?** ” Dean starts to circle the car, and looks to you with a smirk as he passes.

“Uh-huh.” Jaffe nods and crosses his arms. “Mile up the road. There have been others before that.”

“So. Did you know this victim?” Sam asks, stepping forward.

Jaffe gives a nod, easing himself into a comfortable place in the conversation. “A town this small, everybody knows everybody.”

Dean starts to circle the car again, surveying the abandoned vehicle. “ **Any connections between the victims, besides that they’re all men?** ”

“No. Not so far. Not as far as we can tell.”

Sam clears his throat and puts his hands in his pockets, walking towards Dean. “So, do you have any theories?”

Jaffe shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. “ **Honestly, we don’t know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?** ”

“ **Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I’d expect out of you guys.** ” Dean replies shortly. In a quick motion, you notice Sam stomp on Dean’s foot. The deputies don’t notice, but you do notice it.

“Thank you guys.  **Thank you for your time.** ” Sam replies. He quickly walks away, causing you to follow after Dean, who scoffs his annoyance.

Like an annoying brotherly spat, Dean quickly smacks Sam on the back of the head.

“Ow. Damn it Dean. What was that for?” Sam growls, rubbing the back of his head.

“Why’d you have to step on my foot?”

“Well, why did you have to go and talk to the police like that?” Sam retorts, shaking his head.

Dean quickly stops Sam, moving in front of him, and you have to catch yourself before running into a broad back of Samuel Winchester.

“ **Come on. They don’t really know what’s going on. We’re all alone on this. I mean, if we’re going to find Dad we’ve got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.** ” Dean replies. Before he can continue you clear your throat, causing Sam to look over Dean’s shoulder. Dean turns in time to see the Sheriff and two FBI agents approaching.

“Can I help you three?” the sheriff asks, looking from the three of you - in obvious quarrel.

“Uh. no sir. We’re just leaving.” You interrupt Dean before he can say anything stupid. You pull on Dean’s arm and you both walk away, Sam following behind quickly. As the FBI agents pass Dean lets out a chuckle.

“ **Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.** ”

* * *

“Now I think that you. You’re going to need to talk to this Amy chick..”

“Why me?” you ask, shoving your fake badge in your pocket. You walk past the movie theater, Sam trailing behind the two of you. Dean points to a young woman posting up posters with the missing man’s face. As you look closer it reads “MISSING, TROY SQUIRE.”

“I’ll bet that’s her, and coming from woman, she’ll talk.”

“Yeah. Women always open up to women easier.” Sam replies. You nod as you approach the woman.

“Hey, you must be Amy?” you ask quietly, hands shoved in your pockets to show you were shy and didn’t mean to scare her off.

“Yeah.” She replies back, quieter tone.

“Yeah. Troy told us about you.” you nod. I’m (Y/N). This is Dean and Sammy. We’re his aunt and uncles.”

“ **He never mentioned you to me**.” Amy replies, folding her arms. She starts to walk away and you all follow her.

“Yeah. That’s troy for you. I guess. We’re not around much. We’re up in modesto.” you reply.

“Yeah. And We’re looking for him too. We’re kinda asking around.” Sam points to the poster she had just pinned up. Another woman walks up and gives you all a glance over.

“Hey Amy, you alright?”

Amy nods, sniffing back a tear. “Yeah.”

“Hey.” Sam starts up again. “You mind if we ask you a few questions?”

You squeeze into a booth next to Dean.

You didn’t mind the proximity to the hunter, in fact you didn’t mind how claustrophobic you actually were. The girls opposite you, were quiet, pensive. One stirred at her drink while the other stared Dean down.

“ **I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and…** ” Amy lets out a sigh. “ **He never did.** ”

“He didn’t say anything odd, or out of the ordinary?” Dean asks.

Amy shakes her head and looks out the window. “No.” she clears her throat. “Nothing I can remember.”

“Hey. I like your necklace.” You point out, changing the awkward subject to one even more awkward.

Amy holds the pendant she’s wearing, a pentagram in a circle and looks down to it.

“ **Troy gave it to me.**  Mostly to scare my mom and dad.” she laughs. “ **With all that devil stuff.** ”

Sam gives a little laugh and Dean looks over to his brother. “ **Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.** ”

Dean leans forward, shaking his head and ignoring his brother. “ **Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.** ” He clears his throat and lets you take his hand. He squeezes yours gently before continuing. “ **Here’s the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something’s not right. So if you’ve heard anything…** ”

Amy and Rachel give each other a glance.

“What?” you ask quickly. “ **What is it?** ”

Rachel pauses and chooses her words wisely before talking. “Well, it’s just… I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.”

“ **What do they talk about?** ” Dean and Sam ask in unison.

“ **It’s kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.** ” You and Dean have a silent conversation, while Sam attentively nods. “ **Well, supposedly she’s still out there.** ”

“ **Well, she hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.** ” Rachel mentions quietly. As if the tale spooked her even more when speaking of it. Sam gives a nod, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

That was all you needed. One glance with Sam and Dean, and you knew where to start.

The library.

* * *

Dean immediately headed for the first computer he saw as you arrived at the local library. After an attempt at searching with no results, Sam got antsy and pushed through.

“Here, let me try.” Sam replies, attempting to get Dean away from the computer. He wanted the arduous task to go faster, his patience was waning thin and if you had any gumption, you’d say it out loud.

Dean smacks Sam’s hand out of the way. “ **I got it.** ”

Sam gives Dean’s chair a quick shove out of the way and starts typing at the keyboard.

“ **Dude**.” Dean hits Sam on the shoulder and angrily shakes his head. “You’re such a control freak.”

All of a sudden you realize what’s going on. “ **So, angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?** ”

Dean looks to you and nods. You close the book you were browsing and steps up to the computer. “ **Well, maybe it’s not murder.** ”

After a few clicks, Sam finds the match, and an article titled “ **Suicide on Centennial,** ” and once Sam opens the article, it’s dated April 25th, 1981. Sam reads over the article before looking to Dean, who is sharing a look with you.

“1981. Constance Welch. Twenty four, jumps of Sylvania Bridge. She drowned in the river.” Sam replies leaning back.

“ **Does it say why she did it?** ” you ask folding your arms.

Sam sighs and nods. “ **Yep**.”

“What?” you both ask cautiously.

“ **An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren’t breathing. Both die.** ”

“Huh.” Dean raises his eyebrows.

Sam clears his throat and reads. “‘ **Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn’t bear it,’ said husband Joseph Welch.** “

You tap the picture of the bridge and look to Dean. “Hey Dean-o. Doesn’t that bridge look familiar to you?”

* * *

**Dean’s Point of View**

Just like earlier that day, you walk along the same bridge. Leaning over the river, you find the same river, the same empty clues.

“So, this must be where Constance took the swan dive.”

“Do you think dad would’ve been here?” Sam looks to you, waiting for you to say something.

“ **Well, he’s chasing the same story and we’re chasing him.** ” You continue to walk, knowing Sam will follow.

“Okay, so now what?” Sam questions. “Do we ditch the girl and go back to California.”

“First off.” You stop and put your hand to his chest. “Her name is (Y/N), and she’s helping find our missing father. Mom is out of her mind, and the fact that she can’t do anything and you don’t even give two flying fuh-.” You shake your head and run a hand down your face. “She’s helping out and now  **we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.** ”

Sam stops shortly, and sighs. “ **Dean, I told you. I’ve gotta get back by Monday-** ”

“ **Monday**. Right.  **Right. The interview.** ” You stop and mock him, putting interview in air quotes.

“Yes.” Sam nods, expecting you to get it. Expecting that it wouldn’t go over your head.

“ **Yeah, I forgot. You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you’re just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?** ” you fold your arms and shake your head. “Abandon your family?”

“Maybe. Why not?”

“ **Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you’ve done?**  About our family?”

“Hell no.” Sam steps closer to you and brandishes a finger at you. “And she’s not ever going to know.”

“Well. Hell of a way to start a relationship.  **Really healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you’re going to have to face up to who you really are.** ”

You turn around and keep walking, Sam following again.

“Yeah, and who’s that?”

“One of us.” You reply.

Sam rushes to step in front of you and shakes his head. “ **No. I’m not like you. This is not going to be my life.** ”

“Sam. You. You have a responsibility to-”

“To Dad? And his crusade? Mom’s still alive. What difference is it going to make?”

“Yes. Mom is still alive. When did you see her last? Hell, do you know what’s going on at home? How mom is? That  **girl**  that you loathe so much in the car over there. She knows more about mom’s condition than you do.” You grab Sam by the collar and quickly shove him up against the railing of the bridge. “Don’t you dare talk about (Y/N) like that.”

Sam angrily pushes you off of him and you walk away, fuming to yourself. You weren’t sure if you were seeing things, but a woman appears out of nowhere, standing at the end of the bridge.

“Sam.” you call.

Sam stands next to you, and you look to each other briefly proving you’ve seen the same thing. The woman takes one look at you and steps forward over the edge. You leap forward finding the edge and look over.

She was gone.

“Where the hell did she go?” you look from him to the edge again.

“I don’t know.” Sam let’s out a heavy sigh, and shakes his head. He gives a comical laugh, that wouldn’t have gone unnoticed had you heard a blood-curtling scream.

Behind you, the impala quickly revs and it’s headlights come on. As you turn to look, from the back seat you can see (Y/N) pounding on the window in rapidly growing fear.

“What the hell.”

“Who’s driving your car?” Sam asks.

You pull your keys out of your pocket and jangle them in front of him. Sam glances at them before the car jerks into motion. You can hear (Y/N)’s screams as the car heads straight for them, and all you can do is turn tail and run. The car starts to move faster than you, and as soon as you can see it, you and Sam dive over the railing. Even as you’re falling you can still hear her screams.

* * *

**Your point of view.**

As soon as the car stopped, you shoved the door open and collapsed to the bridge road. Never had you experienced a possessed vehicle, and you never wanted to again.

As soon as you gain a stomach, you crawl toward the edge - unsure of your legs. Sam had caught himself on the edge of the bridge and was barely hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.

By the time you get to the edge, you see an angry Dean pulling himself to the shore of the river.

“ **Dean? DEAN!** ”

“What?” he asks panting.

“Hey. You alright?”

He holds up his hand as you rest your head against the cold railing.

“I’m super.” Dean replies. Sam laughs, a relieved chuckle erupts from his throat, and he scoots away from the edge.


	9. A Message from John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue your search for Constance, and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied smut, nakedness in the shower  
> Season 1 EP 1 The Pilot

You pushed Dean's hand away as he handed you a bottle of water .“I’m fine Dean.”

“You were just in a possessed car, you sure?” Dean asks, concern etched across his face quickly.

“I’ve had worse Dean-O. I’ll be fine.” you put your head on your knees. “You on the other hand, smell.”

Dean lets out a small chuckle and slowly ambles towards the front of the impala. For what seemed like a painful hour or two, Dean shuts the hood of the impala and leans against it.

“Is the car alright?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!” Dean lets out a growl and folds his arms across his chest. “I mean my car. My girl. This is friggin’ nuts.”

“Well, she doesn’t want us digging around. Apparently.”

“So where’s the job go from here, genius?” Sam settles on the hood and gives Dean a know-it-all type of look. Dean lets out a growl of frustration and then starts to flick the mud off of his hands. Sam even goes to sniff Dean, and then looks at him with a wicked smile.

“(Y/N) is right. You smell like a toilet, actually.”

By the time you had gotten to the hotel, the three of you had come to the conclusion John had been there. What you hadn’t told Sam, was that John had a third card, and Burt Aframian was in town.

Apparently.

Sam is quick to pick the lock, and by the time he drags Dean inside, you were surrounded.

Every vertical surface had papers pinned to it. Naps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes in John’s hand writing. There were books on the only desk, and an assortment of junk on the floor and bed including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

“Whoa.” you and Sam reply together.

After Dean had turned on a light, he picks up a half-eaten burger sitting on the night stand. You make your way over a line of salt as Dean recoils from the smell of the burger.

“Well, I don’t think John’s been here for a couple of days. At least.” You reply.

“Yeah, salt. Cats-eye shells. He had to be worried.” Dean figured, looking around. “He was trying keep something. From coming in.”

“What do you got?” you asked as you saw Dean look back to a covered wall.

Dean points to one set of papers in particular. “It’s the Centennial Highway victims.” he breathes in heavily. “I just don’t get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-”

“Dean.” Sam crosses the room, and attempts to get Dean’s attention.

“There’s all ages, ethnicities. There’s always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?”

As Dean continues to prattle on, you eye a few papers on the other wall. There’s a page about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive. There was a skeletal being blowing a horn at several scared people, and in John’s scribbled handwriting there was a note MORTIS DANSE.

There was a final note that read Woman in White above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance’s suicide.

“Looks like John figured it out.”

Dean and Sam turn to look at you.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks.

“Found the same article you did Dean. Constance Welch. She’s a woman in white.”

Dean shakes his head and laughs. “Always a step ahead of us. You sly dog, you sly old man.”

Dean gives you a smile and shakes his head. “Alright, so if we’re dealing with that kind of a thing.”

“John would’ve found the corpse and destroyed it.”

“But there could’ve been another weakness.” Sam replies.

“And dad would want us to make sure.” Dean crosses over to Sam and waits for Dean to continue. You lean against the desk and let the two brothers talk it out. “He’d. He’d dig her up. Does it say anywhere, where she’s buried?”

Dean looks from Sam and then to you, waiting for an answer.

“Not that I can see.” you reply, surveying the papers John had. “If I were John though, I’d go ask her husband. If he’s still alive.”

You point past Sam, and his eye trains to a picture of who you assume to be the husband Joseph Welch. There’s a caption stating his age and a date from the article.

“Alright, why don’t you see if you can find an address Sam. I’m gonna get cleaned up. Babe, maybe see if you can make something out of this mess? Maybe we missed some things.” You acknowledge Dean and slowly start to rifle through John’s mess.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam asks as Dean starts to walk away.

Dean stops, and turns back to Sam, a disgruntled look on his face.

“Huh?”

“What I said earlier. You know, about mom and dad. And (Y/N). I’m sorry.”

Dean holds his hand out. It stopped Sam, yet he wasn’t aware that he was stopping you from opening your mouth.

“First off, no chick-flick moments. Second, you apologize to her, not me. You were a dick to her.” he replies pointing to you.

Sam laughs and nods. “Noted. Jerk.”

Dean groans and rolls his eyes. “Bitch.”

Sam lets out a laugh as Dean retreats to the bathroom. Sam lets out a shaky sigh before turning to you.

“Got it. You’re sorry. I. I’m just going to go.”

You push into the bathroom after a few minutes, once you had heard the squeak of the tub faucet start.

Dean’s dirty clothes were already in a pile on the floor and he was stepping into the shower, buck ass naked.

“Like what you see, princess?”

You roll your eyes and start to lift your shirts off your body. Dean’s eyes travel down your chest; and back up. You revel at the attention he gives you a smirk.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” you smirk, slipping out of your boots, and then the rest of your clothes.

“Most definitely. Let me get cleaned up a little bit, you don’t mind sharing this crappy piece of tile?”

“Oh baby, you know I don’t.” you smile wickedly and wag your eyebrows. “Because I really love what I’m seeing.”

Water cascades down his body, as he runs his hands over his face, clearing the mud and debris from his skin.

“Well, get in. Water’s clean enough for the two of us.”

You quickly slip into the shower,letting the warm droplets hit you as they splash off of his body. Dean’s arms snake around your waist, pulling your body flush with his.

“So, how about we annoy Sammy?” you whisper, lips on his chest.

“That’s my girl.” he chuckles kissing you on the head.

“So,” you run your fingers through Dean’s hair. Stopping to listen to him sigh contently as you hit his favorite spot. “She needed to go back to the place that it happened?”

* * *

“Yeah, take me home, that’s what it meant. She wanted to go home. Her unresolved business was there? Her kids that she offed?” Dean fumbles around in the dark of the Impala for your hand. Once you were back to rubbing his head he smiles sleepily.

“I’m just glad Sam is okay.” you reply with a laugh as he looks up to you perplexed. “Oh, and I guess I’m glad you’re okay too.”

“I knew that there was a reason you kept me around.” he pulls you down long enough for you to cradle his head and give him a kiss.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re handsome. We all get it Dean. Now let’s go. I need to get back to Stanford.”

“Well, that coordinate is probably where dad went to next. If we shag ass, we could make it by morning.” You watch as Dean looks to his brother, Sam who is looking down at John’s journal.

“The interview’s in like. Ten hours. I gotta be there Dean.”

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever. You’re not going to leave me, are you princess?” You snort and shake your head. Dean sighs and turns his attention back to the road. “Fine. I’ll take you home.”

* * *

 

“Come on princess, we’re almost there. Wake up.”

You shoot up from your sleep, and groan at the passing lights that shine through the windows.

“Mmmm.” you whine. “Where are we?”

“Stanford. Sam’s already gone and I’m not your chauffeur.”

You let out a groan as you stretch your limbs - you usually sleep in a tight ball - and you slowly get out of the back seat. Stretching, you look over the car towards the apartment, a gut feeling sinking into your stomach.

“Hey Dean.”

“What?” he groans, yawning from driving all night.

“Something’s up, and I’m not sure. I just. Something is wrong. We need to get in there. NOW.”

Dean goes into hyperdrive, and shoots out of the car, his pistol pulled from his resting spot at the back of his pants.

“What do you think it is?” He yells as you run forward.

“I don’t know. Just call it my intuition.” you reply. You’re about to kick the door when it bursts open tenants of the apartment running out, smoke following after. You look to Dean as people flood out around you.

“Sam and Jess. Come on.” Dean barks, running in at full speed. You only have to go a flight of stairs before smoke is too much, and you run directly into Jess.

“Jess! Are you okay?” You take an arm of hers and drape it over your shoulder.

“Sam. He’s still in the room!” she yells. Over the growing sirens and the yelling and clamoring of people you can barely hear.

Dean pushes you towards the open door. “I got it. I’ll go. Get her out of here!”

You nod and pull Jess with you, taking the stairs two at a time. Once you were outside, you couldn’t help but watch as Jess paced.

“But Sam.” she heaves, attempting to take a big breath of air.

“Dean will get him. Don’t worry. Jess. JESS!” she stops and looks to you. You put your hands on her shoulders and stop her. “Now take big, slow breaths.” You start to coach her and she slowly starts to even her breathing. “There. Good? Good. Oh my god, there’s Dean!”

You rush towards Dean as they come rushing out, arm around Sam’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Jess asks, taking over, caring for Sam.

You survey Dean, running your hands across his face.

“I’m. Fine.” Sam breathes out in slow short breaths.

“What was it?” you ask, eyes darting back and forth between Dean’s. You could sense the anger behind his tense frame and his set jaw. “What was it Dean?”

“Yellow eyes.”

 

 


	10. Jessica Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finds out the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler between the pilot and EP 02 WENDIGO

“That was a what?” Jessica yelped as you put a damp cloth to her forehead, wet with alcohol.

“I would suppose that would’ve been yellow eyes, right Dean?” you ask, looking only at the empty space behind Jessica. Before Dean could respond you hear the creaking of the impala’s door and it slams closed.  
  
“I. I didn’t want her to know yet.” Sam stutters, shaking his head.  
  
“Well fuck Sam, looks like someone dropped the ball on that one. Wanna go find yellow eyes and tell him that yourself? Tell him to hold back because you want a life?”  
  
“(Y/N) …” Dean warns, tone slightly protective of his brother, slightly wary and tired.  
  
“Don’t (Y/N) me, Dean.  Jessica is involved, whether Sam or you or I like it or not.” You take a swig of the bourbon you had used to clean her cut forehead, and you throw the rag into the trunk. “I mean, I would’ve loved to have gotten Sam back to Stanford, so he could’ve gotten to that interview. But hell, life sucks.”  
  
“Are you always this cynical?” Jessica asks, chuckling. You hand her a pair of your jeans and a shirt, and she clutches it against her chest.

“She spends any more time around our family, she will be. As a matter of fact, so will you Jess. Come on, let’s go back.”  
  
Jessica stands and backs away from Sam. “Back? What the hell do you mean? Back to where?”  
  
“Yeah Sam, is this interview that important to you?” Dean shoves his hands in his pockets and waits for an answer. “Because if you didn’t forget, that’s the creep that almost got mom. That probably has dad.”  
  
“I’m well aware Dean.”  
  
“So you want to go back to the one place the creep would expect you to go?” You shake your head. “Maybe you are the smarter brother Dean.”  
  
Sam scrunches his nose, but Dean comes to your rescue, filling the space between you and him.  
  
“Not gonna happen little brother.” Dean folds his arms over his chest.  
  
“She can sure pick fights, but she can’t stand up for herself? Real swell hunting partner you have Dean.”  
  
“I’m thinking smart, not what’s easier Sam,” your voice is starting to fill with venom as you fold your arms over your chest.  
  
“I.”  
  
“I want to talk.” Jessica replies. You all turn to Jessica, to see her buttoning up the jeans you had handed her. Her shirt is already on and in the light of the moon, you can see the raised goosebumps on her arms.  
  
“Jess, nothing good will come from this. I promise you.” Sam continues to speak but she holds up her hand.  
  
“Not happening Sam. I’m a grown woman. I don’t need your permission.” she turns to you, the person she knows she can trust with brutal honesty and sighs. “What the hell is going on?”  
  
You pinch the bridge of your nose and put the bottle of alcohol in the trunk, before turning back to her. You’re about to start on the Winchester’s life story when Dean interrupts you. “When Sam was only six months, and I was four, this demon attacked us. Nearly killed my mom.”  
  
“A demon. Like from bible school? Red horns, forked tongue, pitchfork? That kind of thing?” Jessica gives you and Dean an incredulous smirk, but her face drops as she notices you with a stern face.  
  
“Yeah. Not so much.” Dean sighs. “Mom says that he had yellow eyes. Tried burning her on the ceiling.”  
  
You hand Jessica your only other pair of boots and a pair of socks and you start to rummage for bullets to fill the magazine of Dean’s gun, trying something to keep your hands busy.  
  
“So the thing that tried to roast me alive, same thing?” Jessica starts to slip into the boots and looks up as she starts to tie them up.  
  
“Yeah. And my dad is after him. And he’s missing. That’s why I needed Sam.”  
  
“So where did you guys go? When you came to get Sam?”  
  
“That is another long story. I think it’s best we start you out slowly Jess.” you hand Dean his pistol and start filling your own.  
  
“But I’m involved. I want to know. I need to know now.” She gives a look to Sam as he starts to protest, and you know she’s stopped him all completely from speaking for her. “I. Want. To. Know. It was almost my funeral that could’ve happened. Don’t I deserve that Sam?”  
  
“Fine, whatever.” Sam mutters walking off.  
  
Jessica quickly turns to you, hands on her hips, ready for your stories.  
  
“This demon needs to be gone. Mainly because I’m one hundred percent sure that he’s trying to kill other people, he was just unsuccessful with you and my mom.” Dean pulls you to his side and wraps his arms around you tightly.  
  
“John had to have caught wind of him, so he’s been hunting him.”  
  
“No, you need to add.” Sam rushes back up to the group, finger pointing to you in an accusing matter. “You need to add the fact that all our lives, we’ve been trained like soldiers to hunt these supernatural freaks.”  
  
“Get over yourself Sam. You aren’t the only one that was dragged into this fight. If I remember correctly, it was also my parents that taught me to fight supernatural beings, and that was all thanks to John.”  
  
“Wait. What? What are you talking about (Y/N)?” Dean asks, abruptly turning you to face him.  
  
“I mean, that when I was only two years old was when this happened to you guys. My fourth birthday was when I remember meeting John for the first time, and that was the first time that he took my father and mother away from me on his endless hunt for Yellow Eyes.”  
  
“(Y/N). I. I didn’t know.” Dean replies with a sad look to his face. “I’m so.”  
  
“Forget it, you were six. It wasn’t your fault.” you reply. You sigh and take a seat in the backseat of the impala, Jessica waiting patiently in front of you for more of an answer.  
  
“After he got back from that Vamp hunt with your dad, one that they didn’t even find yellow eyes, everything had changed. By the time I was six, I was either training with my mom and dad or I was stuck at Bobby’s place.” you look up to see Sam tense as you make eye contact. “So as much as you hate me Sam, I know what you’ve been through.”  
  
“I still want to know more.” Jessica replies.  
  
“Ooh, you’re quick. To the point. Maybe she’d be a good hunting partner.” you look up to Jessica and run your fingers through your hair. “Jessica, we’re not alone in this world. There are far scarier things out there. Monsters. Witches, demons, vampires. We,” you motion to Dean, Sam and yourself, “we all hunt them. Our families. We hunt the supernatural.”  
  
“And what were you three hunting before you came back?”  
  
“A woman in white.” Sam replies softly. “A ghost of a woman who committed suicide after killing her children.”  
  
“Oh god.” Jessica groans.  
  
“Good job Sam, could you have said that any worse?” Dean asks pushing Sam slightly.  
  
“She wanted to know.” Sam scoffs.  
  
“And a woman in white is technically a ghost?” Jessica asks. You give a nod, followed by Dean and Sam. “And you hunt things like this?”  
  
“It depends on the day, to be honest.” You reply.  
  
“And why would you keep this from me Sam?” Jessica asks, looking to her boyfriend. “Do you not trust me with your family secret, or are you ashamed of what I’d do?”  
  
“No. It isn’t that. It. It’s.”  
  
“It’s a lot of things Jessica. It’s a thankless job nine times out of ten, we don’t get paid, we live from crappy hotel room to crappy hotel room, we dine on shitty diner food and no matter how hard we try, it just doesn’t seem to go anywhere. We can’t make a dent in the evil that we face.” you give her an honest look, hoping she’d get all of Sam’s protesting. But she seemed as stubborn as Sam.  
  
“I don’t care. I want in. I want to give that demon a piece of my mind. Help you guys find John.” She walks around to the other side of the impala and gets in next to you. “Besides, I think I need to even out the odds. There’s too much testosterone here.”

 


	11. Blackwater Ridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're given coordinates from John that take you to Black Water Ridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: none  
> OTHER: dialogue is in BOLD  
> Season 1 EP 2 Wendigo

##  **Dean’s Point of View** :

Sam jerks awake quickly, sitting up in the front seat. You can only imagine what had gone through his head. You look back, to see Jessica behind Sam, rifling through your dad’s journal. (Y/N) sits behind you, and she looks up as you look to her through the rear view mirror. She gives you a smile and starts to hum to the music - Foreigner’s “Hot Blooded” - as you turn the music down.  
  
Sam blinks a few time and rubs his eyes, causing you to look over - concern washing over your features.  
  
“ **You okay?** ” you ask keeping your eyes on the road. You glance in the mirror to (Y/N) and she gives you a knowing look.  
  
You can see Sam glance over to you out of the corner of your eye and look away. “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
  


You nod even though you don’t believe him. “ **Another nightmare?** ” Sam clears his throat, ignoring you. “You wanna drive for a while?”  
  
Sam laughs and shakes his head. “ **Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.**  I bet she’s the first person you ever let drive this car.”  
  
“ **Just thought you might want to. Never mind.** ”

* * *

YOUR POV:

“So, it looks like  **Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote.** ” Jessica replies, looking to a map in the ranger’s station. Jessica is looking at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular to one area labeled Blackwater Ridge. You’re trying to take in your surroundings as to not look suspicious to the town and people.  
  
“ **It’s cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.** ”  
  
“ **Dude. Look at the size of this bear.**  Babe.” he pulls at you as you pass him and you stop. “Babe. Look.”  
  
“Uh huh, that’s nice Dean.” You pat his arm and only stop a few seconds to see a photo of a hunter behind a rather large bear. You follow up with a strong point, the grizzlies. “ **And**  of course  **there are a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It’s no nature hike, that’s for sure.** ”  
  
A forest ranger that you had seen walk in, but hadn’t said anything walks up behind the boys, startling them.  
  
“You kids aren’t planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?”  
  
“Oh. No. No sir, we’re just environmental study majors from UC Boulder. Just working on a paper.” You reply laughing little.  
  
Sam joins in the little laugh, and Dean grins and raises a fist. “ **Recycle, man.** ”  
  
“ **Bull**.” the Ranger replies. You quickly look to Dean and back to the ranger. “You’re friends with that Haley girl, right?”  
  
Dean looks back to you and before you can answer for the boys, he nods. “ **Yes. Yes we are, Ranger -** " He leans forward and looks at the ranger’s name tag. “ **Wilkinson**.”  
  
The ranger growls at you and looks from Sam, to you, and back to Dean. “ **Well, I’ll tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn’t be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it’s not exactly a missing persons now, is it?** ”  
  
Dean shakes his head and laughs. “You tell that girl to quit her worrying. I’m sure her brother’s just fine.”  
  
“ **Oh we will,** ” Dean replies. “ **Well that Haley girl’s quite the pistol, huh?** ”  
  
The ranger snorts and shakes his head. “That’s putting it very mildly.”  
  
“Actually,  **you know what would help** us?  **If I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother’s return date?** ” You ask folding your arms and stepping forward.

* * *

“ **So, Blackwater Ridge doesn’t get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.** ”  
  
“Any before that?” Dean leans in to your touch, and you place a beer in front of him and set next to him.  
  
You pull out a pile of newspaper articles to show Dean. “Uh huh. In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.”  
  
You wait as Dean reads the article, and then puts it down.  
  
“There was also another one.” Sam pulls out his laptop. “One in 1959, and again before that in 1936.  **Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here’s a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy’s video to the laptop. Check this out.** ”  
  
Sam pushes the laptop enough for the two of you to see, and you feel Jessica shift to stand over your shoulders. After three frames you think you see a shadow fly across the screen.  
  
“Wait.  **Do it again.** ” Dean replies pointing out the shadow.  
  
“That was  **three frames**. That.  **That’s a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.** ”  
  
Dean hauls off and hits Sam. “I told you something weird was going on.”  
  
“ **Yeah**.” Sam rubs his shoulder and closes his laptop and hands Dean another article. “ **I got one more thing. In ‘fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.** ”  
  


“Well,  **is there a name?** ” Dean asks.

* * *

“I just can’t believe that Dean let you drive his precious car. I mean, from what I’ve heard about Dean from Sam. That thing is more of a woman than a car.” Jessica lets out a dry laugh and you start to laugh with her.  
  
“It’s true. It is like she’s a woman to him. Most of the time.” You pause for a moment, but realize you had it rather lucky with Dean Winchester. “But I am quite lucky. Dean is a catch. He’s smart. Stubborn, strong. He’s protective, loyal. I wouldn’t have to worry with him.”  
  
“We are both lucky. Having the Winchester boys.”

* * *

“Look ma’am, I don’t know why you’re asking me about this. It’s public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—”  
  
“A grizzly? That’s what attacked them?” Jessica asks.  
  
Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette, and looks down as he nods.  
  
“ **And what about the other people that went missing that year. Were those bear attacks too?** ” There’s a pause, but Shaw - the man you were trying to talk to wasn’t having it. “ **What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?** ” He still doesn’t answer you. “Sir. If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.”

“ **I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don’t see what difference it would make.** ” Shaw sits down, and Jess is the first to sit down across from him. “ **You wouldn’t believe me. Nobody ever did.** ”  
  
“Mr. Shaw, please tell us. What did you see?” you ask clasping your hands together.  
  
“Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like… no man or animal I ever heard.”  
  
“Did it come at night?” Jessica asks. She looks to you and you nod. It was  something that you would’ve asked. She was good at this.  
  
“How about get in your tent?” Jessica asks again.  
  
“Tent? Girl,  **it got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn’t smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn’t even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.** ”  
  
“Did it kill them there?” you ask.  
  
“No. Dragged them off into the night.” He looks down and takes another drag of his cigarette. “ **Why it left me alive…been asking myself that ever since.** ” His hands go to his collar, pulling his shirt down. “ **Did leave me this, though.** ”  
  
Shaw suddenly opens his collar to reveal three long claw-like scars, causing you and Jessica to look to each other. “ **There’s something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.** ”

* * *

“Alright. From all my bible studies, spirits and demons don’t have to unlock doors. They can walk through walls if they want to go inside.” Jessica states. You walk towards the car slowly, trying to process all the information Shaw had given you.  
  
“Correct, it’s probably something else then.” you nod.  
  
“Something Corporeal.” you both state at the same time.  
  
“Smart. You’re catching on.” you smile.  
  
She gives you a sheepish smile and looks down. “So what do you think?”  
  
“Well. The claws. **The speed it moves. It could be a skin walker. Maybe a black dog. But whatever it is, it is definitely corporeal, so that means we can kill it.** ”

* * *

“Why are you looking like some stupid girl scout?” Sam scoffs as you pull your pack to your shoulders and buckle it around your waist.

“Don’t whine when you need clean water or more bullets or I don’t know. Food. At least she came prepared Sam.” Jessica chides, throwing Sam a look. She throws a backpack on and you watch as she slips the pistol Sam had given her at the small of her back.  
  
“I still think you two should’ve stayed at the hotel. Left this job to us.” Sam replies throwing a glare back to Jessica.  
  
“What, and miss out on all the bickering we’d get to hear you and Dean do?” you scoff and walk forward, adjusting your backpack. “Not a chance Sammy.”  
  
You notice Haley more-than-enthusiastically greet Dean, and a part of you didn’t even want to help the woman. Only one person knew of your jealous streak, and it definitely wasn’t her. Or Dean Winchester.  
  
“ **You guys got room for** four **more?** ” Dean asks with a knowing smirk. He knew what he did to the ladies. You and everyone else.  
  
“Wait, you’re actually going to come with us?” she asks excitedly.  
  
“ **Who are these guys?** ” the guide Haley had hired asked.  
  
“Roy, these are what the park service could muster up for search and rescue.”  
  
“You four are rangers?” Roy asks. Sam walk pasts everyone and scopes out the path.  
  
“That’s right.” Dean nods with a smug grin.  
  
“ **And you’re hiking out in biker boots and jeans?** ” Haley asks incredulously, but also like she didn’t get him.  
  
Dean looks down to his ensemble and smiles. “ **Well, sweetheart, I don’t do shorts. Ask the old lady**. She would agree.”  
  
You scoff a little as Dean passes Haley.  
  
“Girl, do you think this is funny. That this is a joke?  **It’s dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt.** ”  
  
You give the aging man a snotty smirk. One where he should know not to speak to you like that. “Believe me Roy.  **I know how dangerous it can be.**  We all do.  **We just wanna help them find their brother, that’s all.** ”

 


	12. Wendigo Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 EP 2 Wendigo

“Okay, one more time. That’s?” Haley gives you a look, and then back to Dean. Dean has started to draw something in the dirt with a stick, and Haley stops herself from poking at the fire.  
  
“ **Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.** ”  
  
Roy gives a laugh, resting his gun over his shoulder.  
  
“Come on Roy,  **nobody likes a skeptic**.” You reply, crouching over the fire. You hold out your hands to warm your body and you watch as Jessica - curly blonde hair all messed up - tries to keep warm under a blanket.  
  
Even though she was actually thriving, she sure looked out of her element.  
  
“So,  **you wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?** ”  
  
“ **Dean**.” Sam groans.  
  
“No,  **whatever is going on, you're definitely not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you.** I'm the belligerent one, remember?”  
  
“Well **, dad's not here.** We know that much for sure, right? I mean, wouldn’t he have left us a sign. A message or something?” Sam asks.  
  
“ **Yeah, you're probably right.** ” Dean sighs. “ **To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.** ”  
  
“ **Then let’s get these** guys **back to town and let’s hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?** ”  
  
“ **This is why**.” Dean holds out John’s journal, careful not to shift you while you were resting. You turn your head in his lap and open your eyes to watch what was going on. “ **This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession — everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.** ”  
  
“ **This just doesn’t make sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?** ” Sam asks with a frustrated groan.  
  


Dean shrugs his shoulders and wraps his arms tighter around you. “  **I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it.**  ”   
  
“How?”   
  
“How what Sam?” Dean asks. You take hold of his arms and pull him in closer for comfort.   
  
“How do you do it?”   
  
“For one. Them.” Sam looks to Haley and Ben at the fire and then back to his brother. “  **I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.**  ” He puts his hand to your cheek and softly caresses your cheek. “Her. For the possibility that one day we can settle down. That and. Killing.  **Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.**  ”

* * *

 

Something runs past Sam and Haley lets out a shriek.  
  
Sam eyes the trees and looks to Dean who has instinctively started to protect you. “It’s here.”  
  
Trees start to rustle and Roy let’s off one, then a second shot.  
  
“ **I hit it!** ”  
  
Dean let’s out a groan as Roy runs off and you seem to be magnetized to Dean and you follow him.  
  
“ **Roy, no! Roy!** ” Dean quickly turns to Haley and Ben. “Stay with Sam and Jessica.  **Don’t move.** ”  
  
You both quickly run after Roy into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

 

“  **I. I don’t**  …. I mean, these types of things.  **They aren’t supposed to be real.**  ”  
  
Sam is sitting against a hollow tree stump, Jessica leans against him half asleep. Sam has John’s journal in his lap, and he plays with a lanyard attached to the body of the book. Haley and Ben join you amongst the fire and tents.   
  
You shake your head and sigh. “  **I wish I could tell you something different.**  ”   
  
“H - How do we know it’s not out there watching us?” Haley asks taking a sip from a canteen of water.   
  
Dean leans against you and you wrap your arms comfortably around him. Dean clears his throat and waits until you’ve buried your nose in the crook of his neck to speak. “  **We don't. But we're safe for now.**  ”   
  
“  **How do you know about this stuff?**  ” Ben looks up from the dancing flames of the fire.   
  
Dean pauses, weighing the choice of spilling the beans to your victims. “It kind of runs in our families.”   
  
“  **Hey**  .” Sam replies walking over. Haley stands, pulling everyone’s attention to them. “  **So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.**  ”   
  
“  **Well hell, you know I’m in.**  ” Dean replies with a knowing nod. You join in and reluctantly nods as well.   
  
Sam shows the page he was reading to Haley and Ben and sighs before explaining himself.   
  
“The word  **Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means** **evil that devours.** ”   
  
“Wendigo are  **hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian**  , other times a frontiersman. A miner. A hunter.” You reply. You lean forward to stoke the fire and wait for the other shoe to drop.   
  
“How does a man turn into one of those things?” Ben asks leaning forward, the conversation getting more interesting for him.   
  
“  **Well, it's always the same.**  ” you sigh. Somehow even though you loved the history that came with the culture of Native Indians, just any history that came with the land you were in, you hated that your history was becoming more and more filled with monsters. “  **During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.**  ”   
  
Ben nods his understanding. “  **Like the Donner Party.**  ”   
  
“  **Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.**  ” Sam replies. He adds his two cents in and looks to you with a knowing smirk.   
  
“And if you eat enough of it, over the years you become this less than human thing. Always hungry.”   
  
“How do you know all of this (Y/N)?” Jessica asks.   
  
“It comes with the job, I guess?” you shrug your shoulders. “I always took a liking to native american history, this job will find you lost in literature. In lore. I was that kind of kid.”   
  
“Wait a second. If all of  **that’s true, how can Tommy still be alive?**  ” Haley asks, interrupting you.   
  
“You’re not going to like it.” Dean glances to Sam and then back to Haley.   
  
Haley shakes her head indignantly. “No.  **Tell me**  . I want to know.”   
  
“ **More than anything,**  ” Dean leans forward, detaching himself from you. “That thing. It  **knows how to last long winters**  .  **Without food**  especially. The bastard  **hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.**  ”   
  
“Well how do we stop it then?”   
  
“Well, guns are useless. Knives too. Obviously. So basically - ”   
  


Dean holds up the can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and a white cloth he had picked up. “  **We gotta torch the sucker.**  ”

* * *

“(Y/N). Ben, are you okay?” Sam asks.   
  
It was a day later, and you were nowhere near finding Tommy, and to make things worse you had been lead into a trap. And then the Wendigo had to go and take Jessica, Haley and Dean.   
  
“What the hell do you think my answer would be Sam?” you sit down and run your fingers through your hair. “Come on Sam, Dean is the closest thing I have to family.”   
  
“Then let’s. Let’s work together to get them back. I know how much he means to you, and Jess means the world to me. We need to work together to get them back.” Sam replies.


	13. Wendigo Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of blood  
> Season 1 EP 2 Wendigo

“If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Ben asks. You had taken point while Sam was behind Ben taking up the rear of the group. 

Sam sighs. “Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.” 

“Well, I know where they went.” Ben replies squatting to the ground. He picks up an M&M and shows it to the two of you. “ They Went this way. ” 

Sam chuckles and toss the M&M away. “Good job Dean. It’s better than breadcrumbs .”

* * *

After an encounter with a pile of bones, and almost becoming Wendigo chow, you finally find them. Jessica, Haley and Dean all tied up, hanging from the mine ceiling. You rush to Dean’s side, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“Dean!” Dean slowly opens his eyes and looks to you. “Hey. Hey. you okay Dean?” 

Dean lets out a groan and winces. “Yeah. I guess so.” 

Pulling out your knife, you quickly hack at the ropes holding Dean up and he drops into your arms with a pained groan. 

“ Haley, Haley! Wake up! Please, wake up!” Ben shakes at Haley’s shoulders, and you watch as Sam is trying to revive Jess. Sitting Dean down on a clear patch of floor, Dean lets out a groan as you jostle him. 

You caress his cheek, and run your thumb over his cracked lips. 

“You sure you’re alright handsome?” you ask once more. 

Dean grimaces again and nods quickly. “ Yeah. Yep. Where is the bastard?” 

Sam looks up from holding Jessica up. “ He’s gone for now. ” 

“Hey, check it out .” You watch as Dean comically falls over and finds his face in a backpack of supplies. Dean smirks, and slowly sits up holding out two flare guns. In the pile of stolen supplies Dean had managed to find two flare guns. 

“Huh. Flare guns. Those should work.” You give Dean a smile and laugh as he twirls the guns. 

“ Alright ,” Dean looks from you to Sam and back to you. “Listen to me guys. You stay with Sam and (Y/N). They’ll get you out of here .” 

“Wait, Dean. What are you going to do?” you caution. 

Dean gives you a wink and starts yelling as he runs off, his voice becoming more and more distinct as he runs off. “ Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good . ” 

Sam looks to you and waits a few minutes before looking around. 

“ Alright, come on! HURRY! ”

* * *

Sam and Ben nod at each other, Ben giving Sam a thankful and knowing nod. As Haley passes, she kisses Dean on the cheek - and jealousy starts to blossom in the pit of your stomach. You can only be grateful she’s heading towards the ambulance and it’s the last time you’ll see her. 

“ I hope you two find your father .” 

Haley pulls Ben with her and they head towards the ambulance, she thanks Sam as she passes. Haley and Ben quickly  climb into the ambulance, joining Tom who is now bandaged and lying in the stretcher. 

You sit back, tending to Jessica once more as you watch Dean and Sam together. Sam joins Dean on the hood of the hood and they watch as the paramedics close the ambulance doors and the ambulance pulls out of the park. 

Dean shakes his head and looks back to you in the back seat before addressing Sam. “ Man, I hate camping. ” 

“Me too.” Sam replies. “I think all of us might stay clear of camping for a while.” 

Sirens turn on, and the ambulance disappears from your sight. “ Sam ,” Dean sighs. “ You know we’re gonna find Dad, right? ” 

“Yeah. I know.” Sam pauses and looks to Jess sleeping in the front seat. “ But in the meantime? I’m driving. ” 

Dean tosses Sam the keys and he quickly catches them with ease. Dean walks around the car and slowly gets in the back seat with you. Immediately his head finds your lap, and he looks up to you with tired eyes. 

He gives you a small smile and takes your hand as you start to run your fingers through his hair. “We’ll find him, right?”


End file.
